


Mìorbhail

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Sirius glanced at his best friend and wasn’t surprised to see the same worry reflected in Remus’s amber eyes. Harry should be celebrating today. He shouldn’t be on bed, tossing and turning, crying his eyes out. Harry shouldn’t be sick.Sirius couldn’t understand what had happened to Harry in a matter of hours. He’d been fine the day before, he’d been in perfect health. There had been no indication that Harry was down with anything.Harry tried to smile at his guardians and Pomfrey but his facial muscles refused to obey. He was just so—tired. He wanted to sleep again, anything to get out of feeling that pain.Pomfrey smiled sadly at the teen and wondered what he would do once he realizes why he was ill.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Rabastan Lestrange/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 227
Kudos: 1838
Collections: Talullah’s favorite HP fanfics, Tomarry 💜, ariana's hp fic collection, the tomarrymort fics i will forever reread





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius glanced at his best friend and wasn’t surprised to see the same worry reflected in Remus’s amber eyes. Harry should be celebrating today. He shouldn’t be on bed, tossing and turning, screaming, crying his eyes out. Harry shouldn’t be sick.

Sirius couldn’t understand what had happened to Harry in a matter of hours. He’d been fine the day before, he’d been in perfect health. There had been no indication that Harry was down with anything.

Neither he nor Remus could understand what had happened to their godson so suddenly.

“Poppy should be arriving any minute now, Sirius.” Sirius snapped out of his musings as he heard Remus. He glanced at his friend who gave him a tired smile. “Harry will be fine. Don’t worry.”

Sirius nodded at his friend as he ran a hand through his hair. This wasn’t how he’d envisioned Harry on his seventeenth birthday. Harry should have been laughing and enjoying with him and Remus. What the hell did someone up there have against his godson?

* * *

“Mr. Black, please. Calm down.”

Sirius lifted his head to look at the matron who gave him a gentle smile. “Harry will be alright. Just let me do my work.”

Remus tugged Sirius to him and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. “It will be fine, Sirius. We have to let Poppy do her work.”

Sirius didn’t want to leave Harry’s side but he reluctantly went with Remus to stand at the foot of the bed with Dumbledore. Harry was in so much pain. His face was deathly pale, sweat pouring down his cheeks in tiny rivulets. The way his hands were clutching the bed sheets, Sirius was surprised that Harry hadn’t torn them off by sheer force.

What the hell had happened to Harry that had reduced him to this state?

“Poppy is right, Sirius,” Sirius glanced at the headmaster of Hogwarts whose eyes were devoid of their usual twinkle. “Harry will be alright.”

Sirius closed his eyes and hoped nothing worse will happen to Harry. Wasn’t being _that_ enough?

Poppy first put Harry in a magical sleep. There was no way she could treat the teen while he was tossing and turning on the bed. It was clear to everyone present in the room how much pain Harry was in. She caressed the young man’s cheek as soon as he fell asleep.

The matron smiled softly as she patted Harry’s head. “You’ll be alright, Harry. You’ll be fine, darling.”

Poppy waved her wand over Harry in a circular motion and frowned when the spell showed no results. That was certainly odd. If Harry had any illness or ailment, the affected body part should have glowed blue. But it seemed Harry wasn’t suffering from any sickness.

The mediwitch tried two more spells which gave her the same result. Poppy furrowed her brows in confusion as she glanced at the teen on the bed. Harry was physically fine, very healthy, in fact. She just couldn’t understand why he was sick then. She glanced at Harry’s face and her chest tightened as she saw the remnants of tears on his cheeks. Her heart bled for the boy who was clutching his stomach, even in his comatose state.

Wait.

Poppy’s eyes widened as the thought crossed her mind. That cannot be true! It couldn’t possibly be true! Harry was only seventeen and she was sure she would have known if Harry had a boyfriend in school. The boy preferred to be alone, she was sure of that.

And what she was thinking was too bizarre to even contemplate. Male pregnancies were almost nonexistent. There had only been six wizards in the magical world who had given birth. No one knew what was so special about the six men who had developed appropriate organs for the duration of their pregnancy.

Poppy murmured the spell and waved her wand over Harry’s abdomen. She closed her eyes when a small red ball of light formed over the spelled area.

She was right.

* * *

Remus glanced at Poppy and wondered what she had discovered about Harry’s condition when she had examined him. He knew if it was something serious, she would have told him and Sirius immediately. She hadn’t said anything though.

Poppy had quietly asked him, Sirius and Dumbledore to leave the room, they had.

Now, they were all sitting on the couch, waiting for Harry to wake up.

Remus again looked at Poppy who was sitting beside Dumbledore, looking at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Why wasn’t she saying anything? She hadn’t even told Dumbledore what she had discovered.

“Uh–uh–”

Sirius and Remus immediately stood up as they heard Harry’s groans. They glanced at Poppy and both the Marauders were shocked to see that Dumbledore was alone, Poppy wasn’t beside him.

They glanced back at Harry’s bed and Remus couldn’t help but think Poppy must be an extraordinary witch to disapparate to Harry’s side that quickly.

“How are you, Harry?” Pomfrey asked as she waved her wand over him in complex motions.

Harry tried to smile at his guardians and Pomfrey but his facial muscles refused to obey. He was just so—tired. He wanted to sleep again, anything to get out of feeling that pain. He didn’t even understand what had happened to him. One minute he was being embraced by Remus and Sirius, next he was screaming on the floor, clutching his stomach. His stomach and scar had hurt so badly.

Harry didn’t think he had ever felt such pain in his life before. Voldemort wasn’t even angry at that moment. He couldn’t understand why his scar had felt like it was on fire.

“Better I suppose.”

Pomfrey smiled sadly at the teen and wondered what he would do once he realizes why he was ill.

Sirius looked close to fainting after hearing Poppy’s diagnosis. It was only Remus’s hand on his shoulder that stopped him from falling on the floor in a graceless heap. Remus himself didn’t know where he got the strength to stand on his own two legs and support Sirius.

Dumbledore looked bewildered by his employee’s explanation about Harry’s condition. The man was at a loss for words. He really didn’t know what to say.

The three adult’s reaction, though, was nothing compared to Harry’s.

Harry’s eyes widened in shock and automatically his hands went to his stomach. This was a lie! This can’t be happening to him. He can’t be pregnant!

There were so many things that didn’t make sense in that sentence that he didn’t know which thing he should address first. He wasn’t involved with anyone, he didn’t even like anyone. And he was a boy.

Wasn’t it enough that he was a horcrux of Tom, now he had a child growing inside of him too?

Harry’s musings came to a halt as he realised what he’d just thought. An icy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and a cold shiver went down his spine.

Tom.

Tom.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He had Tom Riddle’s soul inside him.

“Do a parentage test. Right now!”

The four adults turned to Harry and Sirius let out a strangled sound when he saw the tears running down Harry’s cheeks. Why? Why was Harry going through so much?

“Madam Pomfrey,” Harry whispered softly. “Please. Tell me who the father is." He looked in the matron's eyes who herself looked close to tears. "I don’t have any interest in anyone. I don’t like anyone. I am not involved with anyone nor will I ever be. I don’t like intimacy or sex or romance in general. I don’t know where this baby came from.”

Poppy did the only thing she could in the situation, she hugged Harry to her chest. She felt Harry’s arms tighten around her waist and couldn’t stop the tears falling from her eyes as well.

“Shh, Harry. Shhh,” Poppy whispered and caressed Harry’s back, “You’ll be fine, darling. I promised you, didn’t I?”

Harry sniffled in the mediwitch’s neck and continued to cry in the motherly woman’s embrace.

“Are you alright now?” Pomfrey softly asked Harry after he had calmed down.

Harry nodded. “Yes. Please do the spell.”

Pomfrey inhaled deeply then waved her wand in circles over Harry’s abdomen thrice before slashing the wand in air. A small slip of paper appeared in the air which she caught and handed it to Harry.

With trembling hands, Harry took the paper from Madam Pomfrey. He knew whose name will be on the paper, he just didn’t want to admit it to himself. There was no other explanation.

Harry knew he was brave, he was courageous, but even he wasn’t that brave.

With shaking fingers, Harry opened the paper and closed his eyes as he read the name on the white sheet of paper. Fresh batch of tears slipped from his eyes and he didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. How was this even possible? Was the horcrux supposed to do that?

“Harry.”

Harry slowly opened his eyes he heard Dumbledore call his name. He looked at the man straight in the eyes and wondered for a minute will the man have an answer for this. “Go on,” he said hoarsely. “Read my mind now, professor.”

Dumbledore’s brows rose at Harry’s words but he didn’t do as Harry asked. Of course, he wouldn’t do that. He did that once when Harry lied about hearing the basilisk’s voice in Hogwarts, he wouldn’t do that again.

“Harry, love, what is it?” Sirius asked, taking a step forward.

Harry sniffled and handed the parchment back to the matron. Pomfrey took the parchment and turned the paper over to read the name. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she saw the name. Who was Tom Marvolo Riddle? She didn’t know anyone by that name. And, why did Harry not seem surprised by the name of the father?

Pomfrey handed the parchment to Sirius whose eyes widened in horror at seeing the name written. He whipped his head to look at Harry who was now gazing out of the window, his face completely devoid of any emotion.

Sirius gave the parchment to Remus and ran to Harry’s side and gathered him in his arms. The moment Sirius touched Harry, the seventeen year old couldn’t control himself any longer and started crying loudly in his godfather’s arms.

Pomfrey turned to Dumbledore to ask what the matter was but her words died in her throat when she saw the state Remus and Dumbledore were in. She was shocked to see both the werewolf and the headmaster of Hogwarts shaking where they were standing.

Who was Tom Riddle?

Pomfrey got her answer after Harry had quitened and fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Dumbledore told everything to her after the four of them had left Harry’s room.

The matron didn’t think the reserved boy her mother had spoken of would one day become the Dark Lord Voldemort. She couldn’t have imagined even in her wildest dreams that the soft spoken boy her mother fondly talked about, Tom, was actually Tom Marvolo Riddle; Voldemort.

Pomfrey knew about horcruxes since she had always been a curious child and had read all kinds of books in her father's library. She didn’t think though anybody could be cruel enough to create not only one but seven horcruxes. Nor did she think horcruxes were capable of bonding with the human vessel.

“Harry knows what he is?” Pomfrey asked Albus.

Albus nodded tiredly and wondered for the first time if Voldemort would agree to a truce. “Yes. I told him everything after Sirius was almost killed in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius and Remus are the only two people apart from you and me who know this now.”

Before Pomfrey could ask anything else, Sirius spoke.

“Harry will never hurt the child,” Sirius muttered softly, “regardless of the fact the father is—” he ran a hand through his hair and shut his eyes tightly. Fuck!

After Dumbledore had told Harry what he was, and about his plans to stop Voldemort by destroying his horcruxes, he and Remus had been prepared to do anything to help Harry. Voldemort didn’t know anything about Harry, so he was actually pretty safe. The soul piece hadn’t harmed Harry, so why should it start now. Voldemort couldn’t even come back because of it because he didn’t know about its existence.

Sirius and Remus had decided to to go on a trip to learn more about the items so they could safely extract it from Harry. Dumbledore had told them about some places which could help them in that regard.

But they couldn’t do anything now.

“No, he wouldn’t.” Remus added from beside Sirius.

Sirius glanced at Remus who just gave him a weary smile. “We need to talk to Harry. The only way he can be safe now is if Voldemort knows Harry is with his child. Otherwise, he’ll stop at nothing to destroy Harry.”

“I agree,” Dumbledore said, his blue eyes serious and steely. “We need to give Voldemort something he has wanted all this time, control with boundaries.” He sighed. “Harry has suffered enough, a child shouldn’t have to do any of this. He shouldn’t suffer anymore.”

* * *

When Harry woke up, the first thing he asked was how this was possible. Unfortunately for him, no one could give him a clear answer.

“Human horcruxes are not supposed to exist,” Dumbledore explained. “We don’t know how it happened Harry, it just did. We can only make assumptions. Maybe the moment you became an adult, the soul piece of Tom bonded with you in the only way he could.” He shook his head. “Maybe being with you healed him. I don't know, Harry. I don't. Maybe this is why human horcruxes don’t exist.”

Harry didn’t have anything to say in response to that. He did wanted one last clarification though.

“Am I still a horcrux?”

Dumbledore sighed. “I can do the spell to check it, if you wish. But you know the answer to your question.”

Harry smiled sadly. “I know. But, please, for my sake, do it.”

Dumbledore waved his hand over Harry’s forehead, muttering words none of the people in the room had ever heard. After he was done, he smiled tiredly and shook his head.

“You are not a horcrux anymore.”

Harry sighed and the four adults weren’t surprised when Harry grinned wryly, his hands going to his stomach.

“You always have to make things difficult for me, don’t you, Riddle?”

* * *

As Sirius and Remus had expected, when Pomfrey asked if Harry wanted to keep the child, Harry started crying.

“It’s not only his,” Harry’s heart ached at the thought of killing his own child. It wasn’t only Riddle’s. “It’s mine too. I am the one bearing the child, they are mine.”

Pomfrey immediately comforted Harry, caressing his hair and muttering soothing words. “It’s alright, Harry. No one is hurting your child. But we need to figure out what we need to do now.”

Harry nodded slowly and glanced at Remus and Sirius who just smiled fondly at him. “It’s yours, Harry. That means it’s our family too. It doesn’t matter if Riddle is the father.”

Dumbledore patted Harry’s head and nodded in assent. “You are right, Harry.” He smiled and Harry blinked. “The child will definitely be a trouble maker, that I am sure of. Your and Riddle’s child couldn’t be anything but mischievous.”

Harry finally smiled a true smile, something which made Harry’s guardians, Dumbledore and Pomfrey grin too.

* * *

Two days later, Sirius and Remus told Harry what they were planning to do.

Harry clenched his hands into fists as Sirius finished telling him what the four of them had discussed with Snape. This was a stupid plan. How could they even think Tom would listen to them?

“He hates me. What makes you think he will care if I am with his child? He doesn’t seem the type to care about kids.”

“But we have to keep you safe, Harry. The world did not believe you and Cedric that he was back,” Sirius said slowly, “even after the debacle at the Ministry, people are unwilling to believe he has come back. They think it was only Death Eaters trying to kill the boy who vanquished their lord. Snape told us Voldemort doesn't care in the least that some of his followers died at the ministry. He could care less that they are dead.” Sirius grinned wryly, “Not one person gave a damn about my rotten cousin, Crabbe, Macnair and Mulciber. Bellatrix’s own husband, Rodolphus Lestrange had looked relieved by the news of her death.”

Harry pursed his lips into a thin line. He didn’t want to bargain with Voldemort but he knew he couldn’t live in fear either. He had seen what that did to Sirius, he and his child can’t hide inside the Grimmauld Place or one of the Potter’s property forever. He'd been astounded when Rufus Scrimgeour had listened to him and cleared Sirius’s name after he'd been appointed the new minister. (Fudge had been thrown from the office after the attack at the ministry )

The ex-auror even believed Harry that Voldemort was back but he or anyone else could not do anything since Voldemort wasn’t doing anything. Harry and Cedric’s testimony had been dismissed by everyone, they’d been labelled as delusional, insufferable children.

Rufus Scrimgeour had advised the Aurors to be vigilant, but there wasn’t anything more he could do. He had cleaned up Fudge and Umbridge’s mess to the best of his abilities and because of his effort Harry wasn’t seen as a ticking time bomb anymore. The man had done everything he could to make sure he and Cedric weren’t seen as mental anymore.

This was their only option.

“Alright,” Harry conceded. “But I’ll come with you when you talk to him.”

Dumbledore nodded as he got up. “Of course. You just rest and take care of yourself. We’ll inform you when we have discussed everything with Professor Snape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a story like this before, it's quite different from my other stories.
> 
> I hope it was a good read!
> 
> Translation into Português Brasileiro by Anita Penz : [Link](https://www.wattpad.com/story/239016301-milagre-tradu%C3%A7%C3%A3o)


	2. Chapter 2

Severus glanced at the two beside him and wondered for a minute if the four of them were going to their deaths. Even after two months of planning, he still wasn’t sure they were going about this the right way.

The immortal man had looked very amused when he’d told him about the truce Dumbledore had offered.

Severus knew the Dark Lord wouldn’t hesitate to kill him, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore if he didn’t like their terms. He may not be able to hurt them in the coming hour because of the vow they’d all made, but Snape was sure the man could find many more ways to make their life miserable after.

The four were gambling their whole lives for Harry and his child.

The potions master sighed as he recalled Harry’s state. This was all for Lily’s son. He had to keep him safe, no matter what. It had been irritating to admit everything in front of the brat, but he had been pleasantly surprised when Harry had just apologized to him for his father’s behaviour.

If Snape was being honest, there had been a lot of apologies from both the sides. What he’d asked of the Dark Lord before he had gone to the Potters, it still made Snape feel like a monster. Harry wasn’t at fault for what the Marauders had done to him.

“What are we waiting for?” Sirius asked gruffly, effectively snapping Snape out of his musings.

Sirius’s voice devoid of its usual humor, which only made Snape more anxious. “I want to go back to Harry as soon as possible. I don’t want to leave him alone for too long.” The Black Lord sighed. “It’s a miracle he even listened to us and stayed at the house.”

Severus glanced at his watch and grimaced. He wasn’t looking forward to what will happen either. “Two more minutes, Black.”

When the Portkey activated, Snape wondered if his occlumency will still be able to fool the Dark Lord.

* * *

Tom Riddle arched a brow as Dumbledore finished stating his terms for the truce. This was too good to be true.

The man was being considerate, which wasn’t Dumbledore. Tom knew very well how much the old man hated his ideals and everything about him. His ex teacher would never agree to his views if it wasn’t for something dire. This man had judged him and treated him like a monster from the get go.

No, something has happened which is making Dumbledore literally bow down to him.

“I don’t believe you.” Tom said bluntly. His lips curved up in amusement as Sirius took a step forward in his direction but was pulled back by Remus Lupin and Snape. Tom could see the man wanted to say something insulting to him but was restraining himself for some reason. Dumbledore just looked uncomfortable by his answer.

Now, that was interesting.

“Why are you doing this?” Tom tilted his head and a thrill went through him as the four’s expression changed momentarily. He couldn’t read their minds, any of theirs. He didn’t think Lupin and Black were that good at shielding their minds.

But that one slip in their composure had told him everything.

Something has happened alright.

Something has happened to Harry.

That was the only explanation for Black and Lupin’s presence in his manor. They cared for the brat as if he was their own. They’d looked pained, grief stricken for a moment, which had told Tom what this was really about.

Harry was in some kind of trouble.

Tom’s gaze swept over the men in front of him before stopping on Severus. He wondered what had happened to Harry that had reduced them all to this state. He knew where Severus’s loyalties lied, he had killed the mudblood Severus cared for. Severus must hate him more than others in the room for what he done. It was amusing, though, to see the man try to fool him.

The truce would only be put into effect if Harry was spared and no harm would ever come to him. Harry himself will not try to hurt him either.

It was very obvious why they were even offering him a truce.

“Why should I spare Harry?” Tom said softly. “He is the only one who can defeat me according to the prophecy. Why should I let myself be vulnerable?”

Tom wanted to know why they had agreed to make the Unbreakable Vow if he agreed to the truce. That as good as made him invulnerable. It gave both him and Harry freedom, they could both go on with their lives without hurting each other.

But he wanted to know the reason behind this generous offer. Why were they doing this?

Sirius gritted his teeth in frustration, unable to believe how callous the man was. The man’s beauty, handsome demeanour, his velvety voice, were in complete contrast to his personality. The way the forever twenty four year old was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed, his long fingers caressing his yew wand lovingly, it was as if he thought he was the king of the world or something.

Arrogance dripped from his every word and action.

Sirius didn't want to tell the man the real reason for the truce, that's what they'd all agreed on. They'd presumed Riddle will agree once they told him Harry would make the vow as well. But no. Voldemort was being difficult for no reason.

The man was getting everything he'd always wanted, still, he wasn't satisfied.

The four Death Eaters in the room, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Walter Selwyn and Augustus Rookwood were quietly standing on either side of the couch, their expression betraying nothing.

“Because I am not you.”

Tom’s eyes widened in shock as Harry pulled off an Invisibility Cloak off him and took a step in his direction from beside Remus. Tom saw his death eaters move forward but he shook his head at them. He turned back and narrowed his eyes at the seventeen year old who was engulfed in Sirius’s arms now. He and Lupin were fussing over him and Tom felt a chill run down his spine as he saw Snape grimacing, clearly upset by seeing Harry there. He glanced at Dumbledore and his hand started to shake as he saw the displeasure on his old teacher’s face.

“What the fuck are you all upto?” Tom snarled, venom dripping from his every word. He rose from the couch and stiffened when all four men pushed Harry behind them.

Tom felt his magic lash out and resisted the urge to curse something when he saw Harry flinch. The boy never flinched from him! He always met him head on, no matter the state he was in. Harry had faced him in the graveyard too, head held high. The boy wasn’t brave, he was reckless! It was like he wanted to die or something.

No, something has happened to Harry. The Harry he had dueled in the graveyard would never flinch from him.

“You.” Harry said softly.

Tom clenched his hands into fists at Harry’s words. “What?”

Harry gently freed himself from Sirius’s arms and ignored him when he tried to pull him back.

“You wanted to know why they were doing this?” Harry gestured to himself. “They are doing this for me, you are right.” He took a deep breath and crossed the length of the room so he was directly in front of the man everyone feared in wizarding world. He looked up and met the steely gaze of the man who had mocked him, laughed at him, and tortured him in the graveyard and Chamber of Secrets without remorse. This man had only spared Cedric so that another could see the great Dark Lord killing the Boy Who Lived.

“This is happening because I am not you,” Harry whispered softly. He didn’t care how his words made the red eyed man grit his teeth in anger. “I am not capable of killing the father of my child. I will not take a parent from my child’s life.”

Tom stilled as Harry’s words cut through the haze that had taken over his mind.

_Child? Child? Fucking child!_

“What bullshit are you spouting?” Tom bellowed, pulling Harry to him so they were flush against each other.

What the fuck was Harry going on about? Harry was saying he was pregnant with his child?! What was he even talking about? He’d never even touched anyone in his life. He didn’t care for anyone and even the thought of touching another repulsed him beyond measure.

What story had the order and Dumbledore cooked up now?

Harry tried to free himself from the cage of Riddle’s arms. “Hey! Let go off me! I am not lying!”

Tom smirked viciously and tightened his grip on Harry’s waist. “Really? Then how was I able to impregnate you, darling? I don’t remember us fucking! I think I would have remembered doing that!”

Harry glared at the man who was smirking at him, his expression a one of mockery and disdain. The same expression the man’s sixteen year old self had worn in the chamber. Tom had laughed at him then too when he’d told him who he really was, Lord Voldemort.

“Because you made me your horcrux.”

Tom let go off Harry as if he'd been burned. Harry would have fallen on the floor if Snape and Remus hadn’t rushed to him and caught him. Harry was sure he would have fallen hard and hurt himself if it weren’t for his guardian and professor.

Harry heard someone growl and whipped his head to look at Sirius. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his godfather pointing his wand at Tom, Dumbledore uselessly trying to stop him from cursing Tom.

“Sirius! No!” Harry yelled. “You promised not to harm him.”

Sirius was glaring daggers at Riddle who seemed to have frozen in shock. The four death eaters stepped up beside Tom, their wands pointed at Sirius. Sirius’s gaze met Rodolphus’s and for a moment the elder Lestrange brother averted his gaze, pain flashing across his features as he lowered his wand a fraction of an inch.

“Rabastan, Rodolphus, Augustus, Walter—leave.”

The four death eaters glanced at their Lord and felt a chill run down their spine as they saw the anger in the man’s ruby orbs. Whatever Harry had said to their lord and master, it had shaken him to his core.

The four bowed slightly in their lord’s direction before striding out of the room.

As soon as the death eaters left, Tom murmured something under his breath before turning to Harry, an undecipherable look in his red eyes.

“What are you talking about? Explain yourself.”

Harry was about to speak but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He stepped forward and met his former student’s gaze head on.

“I’ll answer your questions, Voldemort.”

Tom narrowed his gaze at the man who had loathed him for being a parselmouth and different. He will not trust anything out of this man’s mouth. “Drop your shields first. I want the truth.”

Dumbledore sighed and lowered his mental shields before saying anything. He knew Tom will only believe him if he will not try to shield his mind.

Dumbledore began from the beginning. He told Tom how he’d discovered the ruby eyed man had made the horcruxes when Harry had saved Ron and Luna from the basilisk. Since Harry was also able to speak parseltongue, he’d suspected maybe Harry was also one.

After Tom had coerced Harry into going to the ministry, the events which had almost lead to Sirius’s death, he had told Harry what he suspected Harry was after apologizing to him.

Lastly, the headmaster of Hogwarts told Tom of how he had asked Harry to destroy the horcruxes and about the places where he, Sirius and Remus could find the information about them and safely extract Tom’s soul from Harry. Since the piece wasn’t harming Harry, Harry was safe.

“But it seemed there was a reason why human horcruxes weren’t supposed to exist.” Dumbledore said tiredly. “The moment Harry turned into an adult, your soul shard bonded with Harry in another way.”

Tom was astounded, he didn’t know if he should be horrified or smug that he had relocated all of his horcruxes after learning what Malfoy had done to his beloved diary. They were completely safe and Lucius had been punished thoroughly for his misdeed. It was worrying, though that the people in the room knew about them. 

“That still doesn’t explain why I should spare, Harry,” Tom said, a manic glint in his ruby eyes. “Even if Harry is pregnant with my child, I could care less about them or the fact that Harry is the mother of my child. It doesn’t change who Harry is.” The handsome man smirked viciously at his guests. “He is still a threat to me. I will win this war, even without any truce. Why should I spare the boy who lived?!”

Sirius’s hand started shaking as he heard Tom Riddle. How cruel could the man be anyway? He wanted to hurt the bastard for his words but stilled when he heard Harry’s voice.

Harry knew how the man was, he knew how Tom was. He’d always known that Tom Riddle was cold and cared for no one.

It still didn’t stop something inside him from dying as he heard those words.

“Of course you wouldn’t care,” Harry whispered softly, his words echoing in the room. He met Tom’s gaze and whatever little bit of hope he’d had that the man was redeemable, died right alongside those words. He’d hoped maybe he and Tom could raise the child together, he would have told Tom the truth after the birth. The two of them could give their child a loving home they were both denied.

But he was wrong.

“You killed my parents while I was in the crib,” Tom’s eyes widened and all the men felt the dark magic of the ruby eyed man fill the room, hurting them in ways no curse could. “You killed your own father, the man whose only fault was not forgiving the woman who raped him—”

“ENOUGH!”

Harry stilled and shut his eyes tightly as Riddle’s magic lashed out. He expected the killing curse to come his way but nothing happened.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t surprised to see his guardians, Snape and Dumbledore, on the ground, breathing with difficulty. He looked up to meet Tom’s gaze and his chest hurt when he saw the tears in Riddle’s eyes.

“Go! The truce is done—” Riddle said roughly, his hands still trembling. “I won’t touch a hair on your head or harm you in anyway. Severus will bring the documents to me and I’ll sign them whenever you have discussed everything with Rufus Scrimgeour.” He whispered the next words, his voice too soft. “Get out of my sight.”

Harry felt Sirius’s arm around his shoulders and before he could even say anything, Remus placed a small ball in his hand, something that will not hurt him during apparation and Harry was whisked away from the Slytherin manor.

The last thing Harry saw before he disappeared were the tears shining in Tom Riddle’s eyes.

The only thought in Harry’s mind was when did he become so cruel so as to hurt someone that badly.

* * *

Harry didn’t say anything to anyone that evening. When Snape and Dumbledore came three hours later, the two only patted his head, with Snape giving him a box of potions he needed to drink as instructed by Pomfrey.

No one said anything about what had happened. Neither Remus nor Sirius tried to talk to him about what had occurred at the Slytherin manor. Harry knew they were giving him space and he was grateful for it. This was something between him and Tom. They didn't even ask him how he'd come there, they'd just kissed his forehead before sending him to his bedroom.

That night, Harry couldn’t sleep. He gazed out of the window as he caressed his flat stomach. He wouldn’t show up for quite a while. Male pregnancies were longer than females and lasted for a year.

“Your father and I can’t get along it seems,” Harry chuckled bitterly, well aware of the tears sliding down his cheeks. “I-I am sorry. He–he hates me for just being born."

Harry didn’t think he had ever felt so sad in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom’s hand tightened on his wine glass as he glared at the vast expanse of green grass in front of him. It had been week since that incident and no matter what he did, he could not forget what Harry had said to him.

“You are wrong, Harry,” Tom whispered softly. “I didn’t kill my father.”

Tom shut his eyes tightly as tears again slid down his cheeks, even with years the pain hadn’t lessened in the slightest. It would remain with him for all eternity.

He may not have killed his father, but what Harry had said about his mother, about her dosing his father with Amortentia, it wasn’t a lie.

Tom knew he will always remember each and everything that had occurred that day, he couldn’t not remember.

Tom had found his father at Riddle manor, but he hadn’t killed him. His father had fainted as soon as he’d taken one look at him. Since he’d seen Morfin’s memories, Tom knew there had been no affection between him and his mother. They didn’t even know each other.

After he’d heard everything from his father, it had become painfully clear what his mother had done to his father. He’d suspected something when he’d seen Morfin’s memories, but he could not have imagined in his wildest dreams that his mother had literally forced herself on his father to give herself an illusion of peace.

He’d left the Riddles untouched, he had gone back to Hogwarts after he’d learned everything.

He’d only suggested them one thing before leaving.

_“Why do you stay here?” Tom asked his father who had finally quieted down. “This place holds no good memories for you. You should leave.”_

_Tom Riddle Sr jerked his head up. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. “What? Leave?”_

_Tom shrugged. “You can start a new life somewhere else. A place where no one knows what happened to you.” He hesitated for a minute. “I have friends who can help you. I can help you with the papers and everything.”_

_Tom Sr looked curiously at his—son. “Why? Why would you do this for me?”_

_Tom grinned wryly as he placed his mailing address on the cabinet. He met his father’s gaze and his chest tightened as he saw the dried tear tracks on his father’s cheeks. “You suffered enough.” He paused. “You needn’t anymore.”_

Tom didn’t think his father would take him up on his offer. He’d been shocked when he’d received a letter from his father three months later. His grand parents and father had decided to leave Little Hangleton behind and start a good life somewhere else, a place which would never remind his father of what he had gone through.

Tom recalled how his father had flinched when he’d said he would never have to see him again, his grip on his glass tightened.

_“Don’t worry, Mr. Riddle,” Tom said softly, “you needn’t tell me where you are going. I hope you’ll get better with time.”_

_“No!”_

_Tom blinked when his father grasped his hand in his. “No. I want to remain in contact with you. And don’t call me Mr. Riddle again.” He smiled sadly and Tom felt the familiar ache in his chest as he saw the grief in his father’s grey blue eyes. “I am your father, aren’t I? I am sorry for what you went through. I am so sorry.”_

Tom glanced at the glass in his hand for a minute before downing its contents. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. It had been a while since he’d taken a walk down the memory lane.

After he had graduated from Hogwarts, he used to visit his father every two months, no matter what he was doing, or where he was, he found the time to meet his father. Only he knew how happy he felt every time his father greeted him with a grin at the door. Somehow his father always knew when it was him or one of his neighbours.

His father had settled well in the French countryside. One of his knights and close confidants, Ealar Lestrange had helped him ready the documents and do the charms so that no one would question the sudden appearance of Riddles there.

Years passed and life went on. Some things changed, some didn't. For instance, Tom never got close to his grandparents. They were polite to each other and got along well, it was just, they weren’t close to each other.

That wasn’t the case with Tom Riddle Sr though.

Tom got close to his father, the more they talked, spent time with each other, the better they got to know the other. His father hadn't even been surprised by his everlasting youth and immortality. 

Tom grinned to himself as he recalled one of the things they’d liked doing together, fishing. He had liked spending time with his father. He had enjoyed their hiking and fishing trips a lot and when his grandparents had died in 1960, he had stayed with his father for the whole month.

His father never got close to another person in his life ever again. He taught the children who lived nearby and became good friends with the men and women in the neighbourhood but he never allowed himself to be vulnerable again. People soon learned that his father didn’t like touching people, especially women, but no one commented on it or were weird about it. They all gave him his personal space.

When Tom Riddle Sr died in 1975, the small bit of peace Tom had in his life also vanished.

His father had advised him to not be so cruel, to let go of his hatred of the non-magic folk, of the kids at the orphanage, of the doctors that had threatened to lock him in asylum.

Tom had ignored his words.

His father may have been a victim, but most muggles weren’t that nice. If you were different, you were bad. He had first hand experience with that. Everyone wanted to be special, and if they weren’t, they got jealous of those who were. It was for the best if wizards stayed away from them.

Tom lifted his head to look at the blue sky above him, the sky did look very beautiful from the ground. It looked best, though when one was literally on the clouds. Magic had given him the ability to touch the very heavens itself. Tom knew he was the greatest wizard to ever live, he had done magic most could only dream of.

Then why were Harry’s words still hurting him that badly.

“No wonder you were my horcrux, Harry,” Tom smiled sadly. “You are the only one worthy enough to carry my soul.”

The boy who could reduce him to this state with just his words, it was no wonder he was the one who was supposed to defeat him. Harry was his equal in every way.

* * *

“Sirius?”

Sirius looked up from his work and laughed when he saw Harry frowning at nothing, the large bowl of ice cream in his hand, mostly untouched.

“Yes, Harry?”

Harry pursed his lips into a thin line, wondering if this is what the books meant by cravings. From what he’d read, his seems to be pretty tame. “I need a blueberry smoothie and a plate of strawberries.” Harry sighed, then lifted his gaze to grin at Sirius. “I just don’t feel like eating ice cream anymore. And also some toast if you can. Maybe today Dobby can help you. You should let Kreacher rest, he is getting quite old, you know.”

Sirius’s eyes widened a bit before he threw his head back and laughed. Harry really was a sweet kid, and he was glad he was his godfather.

Sirius shook his head as he rose from the couch to go to the kitchen. Kreacher and Dobby usually made food for the three of them but today he wanted to do something for Harry. Dobby had been living with them since the moment he'd discovered about Harry's condition.

“You know what, Harry, we shouldn't bother Dobby either. Let him sketch.” Sirius gestured to himself and grinned smugly at his godson. “ Today you’ll get a taste of Padfoot’s cooking. One smoothie coming right up!”

Harry snickered and leaned into the side of the couch as he watched Sirius whistle to himself and stroll to the kitchen.

It had been two months since that fateful day and Harry was surprised but very happy that his pregnancy was going well. Madam Pomfrey came to check on him daily and Harry had never thought the matron would become one of the people whose company he would enjoy so much.

Most of the days Poppy did her examination, she kept him entertained with her school days stories.

It was from Poppy Harry had learned a bit more about Tom. Apparently, Pomfrey’s mother had been the Mediwitch when Tom had gone to school. Poppy had told him about the boy her mother used to talk about very fondly at home, about the handsome boy who was very brave but quiet, how he’d been bullied when he was a first year because of his supposed muggle heritage, how she’d tended to his wounds even when he’d yelled at her he didn’t need anyone’s help.

How with years, Tom became the one the whole school bowed down to. It was only with her, that he dropped his façade. With Iris Pomfrey, Tom Riddle never put on a fake smile. She was the only one who had seen him shed tears before his seventeenth birthday. Tom had never told Iris what had happened to him but Poppy’s mother had still treated him like her own child and let him cry to his heart’s content.

Harry had not talked a lot that day, too lost in his own thoughts about Tom to say anything during the dinner. It was because Sirius and Remus were who they were, they hadn’t pressed the issue either. The two had learned very quickly that whenever Harry got upset like that, it had to do something with Riddle.

Even when a month had gone by and preparations for the truce were almost done, Sirius and Remus never asked Harry why he’d said something that hurtful to Riddle.

If Riddle had said something cruel, it wouldn’t have mattered. From what they all knew of the man, he thought everyone was beneath him, he could care less about what happened to anyone or their feelings.

The thing was, they’d all seen the tears in Tom’s eyes after Harry had said that to him. If Tom Riddle really couldn’t feel, he would not have shown that side of him to them, no matter how enraged he was.

After hearing about the Tom Poppy’s mother knew, Harry couldn’t help but think what would have happened if he hadn’t said those cutting words to Tom.

Would things have been different?

Maybe their children wouldn’t have to grow up with only one parent.

Harry didn’t regret saying to the man that he had killed his parents, that was something Tom had done. Tom didn’t care about the people he removed from his path, Harry doubted Tom cared about his followers either. But Tom’s father was a different issue, Harry hadn’t been able to look in the mirror for a week after he’d returned from the Slytherin manor.

What had happened to Tom’s parents, it was too cruel. Harry knew in his heart he had no right to talk about them, to say anything about them.

Harry wound his arms around himself as he recalled how Tom had looked in that moment. He felt the familiar prickle behind his eyes and wondered if this was the hormones or his own guilty conscious.

Harry quickly wiped the tears that had slid down his cheeks, it wouldn’t help anyone if Sirius saw his tears. Sirius and Remus were considerate, but Harry knew how much it pained them when they saw him crying. He picked up the remote lying beside him and switched on the television, hoping one of the movies will distract him.

Harry didn’t realise when he fell asleep.

Sirius blinked in confusion when he saw Harry sleeping on the couch. He’d thought Harry would want to drink the smoothie straight away. But it seemed Harry had gotten tired and fallen asleep. Harry slept a lot these days.

Sirius sighed and gently placed the tray on the coffee table. He waved his wand over the items so they would remain fresh. He sat down on the couch across from Harry and for some time, he just gazed at the sleeping form of his godson.

His godson who was pregnant with twins, boys.

Sirius could still not believe his baby will give birth in eight months’ time. Everything that had happened from the time Harry had turned seventeen till they’d gone to the Slytherin manor, it all seemed so - unreal.

It was real, though, everything.

Harry was pregnant with Riddle’s children. He was no longer a horcrux, even if he had retained the ability to speak to snakes, something Harry was quite happy about. The bond which Harry now had with Tom, it was as good as the soul bond they had before.

The truce had been signed by Tom two weeks ago and the changes will gradually take place in the Wizarding community. Rufus Scrimgeour had been shocked when he’d learned Voldemort was willing to take the truce and not kill people anymore. He had assured them Riddle’s terms will be carried out, and the Death Eaters he had broken out of Azkaban will be pardoned. Since they will not be harming anyone anyway, it was decided they could remain at their houses, provided they only went out with glamours on for some time.

Rookwood, Dolohov and the Lestrange brothers had no problems with it.

Sirius shut his eyes as the Rodolphus’s face came to his mind. He avoided thinking about the man as much as he could.

Whatever Rodolphus and he had during the school, they’d ended the thing between them when it had become clear their views were too different.

It didn’t matter if Sirius still loved Rodolphus with everything he had. He knew how betrayed he’d felt when he’d heard the man was getting married to Bellatrix. Even James and Remus had not been able to make him feel better at the time.

“Sirius? Sirius!”

Sirius started and blinked in confusion when he saw Remus standing in front of him, his hand outstretched to shake him again.

“Are you alright?” Remus asked worriedly.

“Yeah, yeah. I am alright.” Sirius waved away Remus’s concern and patted the empty space beside him. “Come, sit with me.” He grinned at his best friend and again asked himself why he didn’t fall in love with Remus. Remus was everything he’d ever wanted from a partner, but no, he had to fall for Voldemort’s trusted follower.

Remus arched a brow at his friend but did as told. “Now will you tell me what’s bothering you?”

Sirius shook his head and tugged Remus closer so that he could rest his head on his friend’s shoulder. “Just stay here. You, me and Harry. We don’t need anyone else.” He smiled and closed his eyes. “Soon, Harry’s children will be born and the five of us will live happily.”

Remus didn’t say anything to Sirius’s rambling but he did realise what was the matter. He moved closer and wrapped his arm around Sirius’s waist.

It seemed what had happened that day had not only affected Harry but Sirius as well. Remus knew what was bothering his friend, but he also remembered what he had seen.

Rodolphus had lowered his wand. Maybe everything was not lost for Sirius.

Severus had made it explicitly known that the Lestrange brothers had not been present at the ministry with other Death Eaters. Remus knew why Rodolphus Lestrange was not part of the raid. He also had a pretty good idea what had made Bellatrix lose her mind when it came to Sirius. It wasn’t only the fact that he was Harry’s godfather.

* * *

Harry woke up three hours later and was pleasantly surprised to find he was still craving the smoothie he’d asked for. Remus ruffled his hair before passing him his tray.

Harry took a sip of the drink and his eyes widened in delight as the wonderful taste of blueberries flooded his mouth. He looked at Sirius in wonder. When did Paddy become so good at cooking?

“This is so good, Sirius!” Harry laughed when Sirius scratched his clean shaven jaw in embarrassment. “I didn’t know you could make drinks this good.”

Remus let out a snort from beside Harry. “Of course, you didn’t,” he glanced at his best friend who stuck his tongue out at him. “I taught him. He couldn’t prepare anything before.”

Harry smiled at his guardian and tugged Remus forward so he could kiss his cheek. “Aww, really? You are the best Remus.”

Sirius let out a strangled sound and quickly got up from his couch and made his way to Harry’s. Remus’s smug expression was only making Sirius scowl harder.

“What the hell, Harry? Where is my kiss? You can’t discriminate between us!” Sirius mock glared at Harry who just rolled his eyes fondly and tugged Sirius down and kissed his cheek as well. “There, happy now?”

Sirius grinned and carefully pulled Harry to him and laid a kiss on his head. “Very happy.” He met Remus’s gaze who just nodded at him and Sirius tightened his hold on Harry. This was enough. They were all safe, Harry was okay. They didn’t need anything else.

Harry sighed into Sirius’s embrace. He’d never been cruel to anyone, for any reason. He really hoped his godfathers and his children would forgive him for his mistake.

* * *

“We should call the Dark Lord. He might be able to help.”

Dumbledore lowered his head in resignation. “I don’t think he will come, Severus. You know he won’t.”

Snape cursed loudly as he averted his gaze, unable to look at Harry any longer. Why? Why did so many horrid things have to happen to Harry? What did the kid do to anyone?

Snape, Pomfrey and Dumbledore had rushed to the Grimmauld Place when they’d gotten Dobby’s message that Harry has come down with something. Pomfrey had examined Harry, but her results hadn’t yielded anything. Neither she nor Dumbledore could understand why Harry was in so much pain all of a sudden. Like before, Harry was physically fine, so were his children. They couldn’t understand the reason behind the pain Harry was experiencing.

“I’ll go.”

Remus stilled as he heard Sirius. He glanced at his best friend and wasn’t shocked to see him glaring at the floor. “Sirius?”

Sirius inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. No, he had to be strong for Harry, this wasn’t the time for anger. When he opened his eyes he looked at Remus with a determined gaze, conveying with his eyes what he couldn’t with words.

Snape was right, Riddle was the only one who could help Harry.

Remus gave him a firm nod. “Go.”

Sirius looked at Severus and gave him a wry grin. “Care to tell me how should I get myself to Slytherin manor?”

Severus nodded tiredly. “Of course.”

Pomfrey met Dumbledore’s gaze and was surprised to see a small smile on the man’s face. “Do you think he will come?”

Dumbledore patted the mediwitch’s shoulder in reply. “We should have faith. I have wronged Mr. Riddle a lot in life.” He paused. “I won’t make the same mistake of judging him again.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tom didn’t think he would ever hear from Harry again. What he’d said about Harry and their unborn child, Tom could not have imagined even in his wildest dreams that Harry or Sirius Black would ever even want to look at him.

When Tiffy had informed him that Sirius Black was waiting for him, Tom was mortified to admit that he had dropped the glass of water he’d been holding. The first thought that had crossed his mind was that Harry was in danger again. 

Tom didn’t want to admit how it had made his chest tighten in worry.

He wasn’t worried about Harry and his child, no, he feared for Harry’s life.

After he’d controlled his emotions, he’d entered the lounge where Sirius was standing, looking at the fine decor of the manor as if it had hurt him personally. It was testimony to who he was, that Tom didn’t let his mask drop in front of the man.

“Black. What brings you here?”

Sirius looked at Tom with a calculating gaze before striding to him, his steps sure and firm.

“You know why I am here. The elf must have told you.” Sirius said slowly.

Tom nodded. “Yes, Tiffy did. It doesn’t explain why you came to me.”

Sirius looked at Riddle incredulously. Was the man serious?

“You are the father of Harry’s children,” Sirius noticed how Tom’s eyes widened a fraction at the word children, “he needs you by his side. He is been in pain for hours,” Sirius paused and Tom stiffened as he saw the anger in the man’s eyes. “You owe him at least this much.”

Tom narrowed his eyes at the Black Lord. “Don’t push your luck. I don’t owe anyone, anything.”

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. “You think I want to be here?” he shook his head and Tom gritted his teeth when he noticed the tremors going through Sirius.

“I just want Harry to be okay,” Sirius whispered, “that’s all.”

Tom grimaced, unable to look at the grief in the man’s eyes.

Sirius was right. And the fact that he was right, made Tom want to curse someone. He did owe Harry this.

“Lead the way.”

Sirius whipped his head to look at Tom, shocked beyond belief that the man had agreed to go with him with so little persuasion.

“What are you looking at me for?” Tom snarled, “Isn’t Harry in pain?”

Sirius nodded hurriedly. “Yes, yes.”

Sirius told the password to Tom and for a moment Tom just looked at him. Sirius knew the sentence he’d chosen was funny, but it was also something no one could ever guess. And, it was an indisputable truth.

““Remus will forever be my number one?”” Tom deadpanned, unable to believe someone could be so childish.

Sirius shrugged and opened the door to his house. “Yeah, whatever.”

Tom blinked when he saw a familiar looking woman gently wiping the sweat from Harry’s temple. Harry seemed delirious, his hands twisting the sheets, his complexion too pale, his breath coming in short gasps.

Tom clenched his hands into fists as Harry turned his face, gritting his teeth as he threw his legs in air.

“Ah-ah-uh-” Harry cried out, his eyes shutting off their own accord as another wave of pain wracked through his whole body. God! Why was this happening to him? Why was he being punished like this? What had he ever done to anyone to deserve this pain?

Pomfrey leaned back and rose from her place as she saw the young man on the door with Sirius. If she hadn’t known Tom Riddle was Voldemort, she would have laughed if someone had even suggested that this devastatingly, handsome young man was the greatest dark lord the wizarding world had ever seen.

She glanced at Dumbledore who nodded at her before going with Snape to stand near the entrance of the room. Pomfrey caressed Harry’s head one last time before following Remus and Sirius.

Harry’s eyes shot open when he couldn’t feel the matron’s cool hand on his forehead anymore.

“No! Come back!” Harry tried to get up but stilled as he felt unfamiliar pair of arms wrap around his shoulders.

The agonizing pain he’d been feeling since yesterday disappeared as soon as those strong arms wrapped around him. His headache receded, he could feel the soreness in his body lessening, his tense muscles slackened as soon as those warm arms engulfed him.

Harry turned his head to look at the man holding him and a whimper escaped him as he saw the ruby eyes of Tom Riddle looking at him with concern. Even if he’d known it couldn’t be anyone than Tom, it had to be him, it still didn’t stop him from trembling.

Harry didn’t even realise what made him to do what he did next, all he knew was that he needed to be near Tom, that’s all he wanted.

Harry buried his face in Tom’s chest, unaware of the tears sliding down his cheeks. He felt good, he felt unbearably content in Tom’s embrace. The man’s warmth, his magic, surrounded him like a cocoon, keeping him safe from every danger. He just needed to be with Riddle, that’s all he wanted. He felt safe with Tom.

Tom stiffened as Harry started crying in his arms and no matter how cold and indifferent he was to the world, he just couldn’t be the same with this boy. Not with him, not anymore.

Tom tugged Harry closer and did what he had never done for anyone in his life, what he would never do for anyone in his immortal life. Harry had always been an exception and it seemed he always will be. He murmured soothing words in Harry’s hair and gently caressed his back.

“Shh, Harry,” Tom said, his voice unbearably soft and full of affection. “It’s alright.”

Harry let out a strangled sound and started crying unabashedly. What was happening? Why did he feel so good in Tom’s arms? This man hated him with every fiber of his being.

Then why was he feeling as if this man was the only one who could make him happy forever. Who would always love and cherish him no matter what.

One by one, the five adults left the room, secure in the knowledge that Harry was alright. He’ll be fine with Riddle. Pomfrey softly closed the door behind her and smiled to herself.

Maybe everything was not lost.

Dumbledore couldn’t help but smile at the turn of events. If Tom Riddle learned to love Harry, maybe both the boys could live a happy life with their children. He had no doubt Harry would one day come to care for Riddle too. The two understood each other on a level no one else could. If anyone could make Tom feel love, it was Harry.

“Of course.” Remus said softly, drawing others attention. He smiled and shook his head. “Riddle’s presence would be soothing and comforting to Harry.”

Sirius nodded tiredly and leaned back on the couch, still fazed by what he had just witnessed. Tom had only hesitated for a moment before he had climbed the bed and pulled Harry to him. “Yeah. It seems only he can make Harry feel-content.”

Severus grinned wryly and took a sip of his tea. He didn’t think he would ever see such a soft expression on the usually cold man’s face. The Dark Lord had looked just like concerned partner.

“Harry is better now,” Poppy said softly, “that’s what matters the most.”

Remus nodded at the mediwitch as he draped his arm around Sirius’s shoulders. “Yes, that’s what matters.” He smiled sadly. “Maybe Harry wouldn’t have to raise his children on his own.” He glanced at Sirius who sighed but didn’t say anything in return.

No, Harry wouldn’t have to do that. Not anymore.

* * *

Harry snuggled more into the warmth surrounding him and smiled softly. This felt good, he didn’t remember ever feeling this happy before. He wanted to stay in this warm place forever.

Tom hesitatingly raised his hand to caress the messy locks of the teen but drew his hand back at the last moment. No, Harry was alright now and he didn’t have any right to touch Harry. Harry was better, perfectly well, if he being honest; he needn’t touch him more than necessary.

Tom didn’t even know where the urge to comfort Harry was coming from.

“Hmm.” Harry smiled softly and laid his cheek on Tom’s chest, completely unaware of the way the sight made Tom’s heart skip a beat.

Tom clenched his free hand which wasn’t around Harry’s shoulder and shut his eyes tightly. This wasn’t normal, what the hell was happening to him? No, the more accurate question should be why Harry was snuggling to him as if he was his favourite person in the world.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, feeling renergised after a very long time. He grinned as he recalled being in an unfamiliar place where he’d felt so happy, so warm, so content.

When Harry was completely awake, the joy he’d been feeling vanished in an instant when he realised who he was practically draped on. Heat crawled up his neck and he scrambled to get away from the handsome man who was looking at him curiously. Tom looked like he was trying to solve him.

“Don’t go too far.” Tom advised, resisting the urge to pull Harry back to him. “We still don’t know what would happen if we are separated.”

Harry blinked and Tom looked away. No matter what may have happened, Harry was still very young. “What?”

Tom kept his expression aloof and stony and explained what had happened to Harry. How he’d been sleeping for past twelve hours, how Tom had only gone for bathroom breaks, otherwise he hadn’t left his side.

Harry involuntarily blushed as he realised the hard chest he’d been sleeping on, practically burrowing into was Tom’s. The warmth that had made him feel so content, so happy, so good was Tom’s.

Tom looked away as Harry’s cheeks turned rosy red and he clenched his hand so tightly he was sure he felt the skin of his palm tear. What the fuck was Harry doing to him? He didn’t feel useless things like this.

“Why?”

Tom turned back to Harry and gritted his teeth when he saw the familiar melancholy expression on the, frankly, good looking teen's face. He’d always known Harry was a beautiful boy, he just hadn’t cared.

“Why what?”

Harry hesitatingly looked up and that made Tom snap. “Don’t do that! Don’t be so scared of me!”

Harry flinched and Tom cursed himself for raising his voice. “Just—don’t lower your gaze. You never did that before,” his voice broke and he looked away. “Just don’t.”

_\ I chose you Harry, you are my equal. You are the only who will never bow down to me. \  
_

“I was always scared of you,” Harry whispered softly, not feeling happy at all with how his words made Tom flinch, his knuckles stark white as he clenched his hands tightly. “I just never showed it.”

Tom looked warily at Harry who still wasn’t meeting his eyes. “Will you please look up? I held you in my arms for last twelve hours, even after you had calmed down. The least you can do is look me in the eye.”

Harry pursed his lips and finally looked up. “If it was that much of a bother to you, then you shouldn’t have come. You should have let me die in agony—”

Tom forgot for a moment that Harry was pregnant and that he shouldn’t be moved so roughly. He pulled Harry to him so that Harry was lying on him. He cradled the teen’s face in his hands, unable to understand how Harry could be so stupid. “Stop twisting my words,” he hissed. “Did I say it was a bother?”

Harry didn’t know what happened next. He didn’t know why he was acting like this. He blamed their children for turning him into this sobbing mess. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes and Harry saw as Tom’s eyes widened in horror. “Hey! Don’t cry!”

Harry averted his gaze, his bottom lip wobbling. He just wanted to cry so badly. He’d hurt Tom that day, he knew what the man thought of him, he was nothing to Tom, less than nothing. He didn’t care about the children he was carrying. Why was Tom here anyway? The man should have been happy, ecstatic at seeing him writhe in agony. Tom had been very pleased when he had laughed at him in the Chamber, when he was torturing him in the graveyard. Why would Riddle care if he was suffering?

“For Merlin’s sake! Don’t think about that anymore!”

Harry wanted to cover his ears with his hands but didn't. He slowly turned to look at Tom and his chest filled with something as he saw the pain on Tom’s face. “Please. Don’t think about how I hurt you before. Just don’t. It can’t be good for your health.”

Harry lowered his gaze and yelped when Tom unexpectedly wrapped his arms around him. He straightened and maneuvered Harry so that Harry was sitting on his thighs.

“Just don’t think about why I am here,” Tom took a deep breath, unable to look at the teen for longer than a few minutes. If he did, Tom was sure he would never be able to leave Harry alone again.

What the hell was happening to him?

“Concentrate on getting well.” Tom finally said. He grinned and Harry’s heart stuttered to a stop. Merlin, the man really was beautiful. When he’d seen Tom/ diary horcrux for the first time, he’d thought the same. Tom Riddle was a very good looking man. "As soon as you are well, I’ll be out of hair. You can be at peace then. So, get well soon.”

Harry stilled and whatever warm, happy feeling he’d felt for a moment, disappeared in an instant. Of course, Riddle still disliked him.

“Yes.” Harry said stiffly and got off the man. He climbed down the bed and shut himself in his bathroom. Hopefully, the man would be long gone by the time he came out.

Tom groaned as soon as Harry barricaded himself in the bathroom. What the hell did the boy want from him?

* * *

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other then back at Tom and Harry who were sitting close to each other, but weren’t looking pleased by the fact. That day was the ninth day of Tom's stay, and Tom and Harry were still treating each other like they were strangers.

Tom had stayed at Grimmauld Place for a whole day after the incident to make sure the same thing wouldn't happen to Harry again. He had left for a while on the day after to test if his constant presence was needed. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case. 

In the end, Sirius and Remus decided to play it safe and have Tom visit every other day. They didn't know what had happened and none of them wanted to risk Harry’s health again. They were only sure of one thing, Tom needed to stay close to Harry.

Tom glanced warily at the seventeen year old beside him. Harry had no right to look so disgruntled by what was happening. The green eyed teen had no idea how he was feeling. Tom had half a mind to throw his waffles, but knew that will only make Harry angrier.

Only he knew what he felt every time he had to sit like an idiot in Harry's bedroom, unable to touch him.

That's what he did all the nights he stayed at Sirius Black's house, sit for the whole night on the couch in Harry’s bedroom, unable to be on the same bed and not pull Harry to him. Something akin to longing had flashed across Harry’s features when he had said he would stay in the room, but not on the bed. Harry had quickly schooled his features though, giving him a tight smile and making sure to not look in his direction even once.

Tom's grip on his knife tightened. Did Harry think he wanted to sit on the bloody couch? He was doing the right thing and still he was being treated coldly.

Tom left immediately after breakfast, not in the mood to cross paths with the demented elf, Kricher, or whatever he was called after such a horrible morning. Seeing the elf now will only add to his anger.

The Black house elf hadn’t recognized him immediately after he'd seen him for the first time. It made sense since Kreacher had seen his fake appearance, of course he couldn't connect the two. But after he’d learned who he was from Black, well, Tom didn’t think an elf could shriek that badly. His never did.

It had taken all four of them, Harry, Lupin, Black and Dobby to calm the old elf down.

* * *

Harry didn’t have another attack again since Tom continued to visit Grimmauld Place and even went with him, Sirius, Remus and the two house elves for a picnic near a lake, Harry’s friend Luna had suggested. Harry had gotten fed up with staying inside the house.

Tom didn’t want to admit how warm, how happy he had felt at seeing Harry splashing the water and laughing, his owl, Hedwig flying in circles over his head. He’d asked Remus and Sirius why Harry’s friends weren’t with him, he was glad they weren't there, but he wanted to know the reason for their absence. He'd thought Dumbledore would allow Harry's friends to visit him whenever they liked and stay with him for three days. ( Ron, Luna, Hermione, Neville and Cedric knew that Harry was pregnant with his children. )

Sirius and Remus had told Tom what the real reason was, not expecting Tom to laugh out loud. The two Marauders didn't think Tom could even be that happy. Harry had looked equal parts amused and grumpy, confused whether to laugh with Tom or scowl at him.

Tom didn't think he could have stopped himself from laughing even if he had tried. He hadn't known his transfiguration teacher was that good at making up stories.

Harry’s absence at school had been explained as him going on a world tour with Sirius and Remus, he needed some quality time with his family. His friends behaved normally at school so as to not draw anyone’s attention. The five could visit Harry on certain weekends but they had to be very careful at school and their job. If all of Harry's friends were absent from the school at the same time, it would have been very suspicious.

* * *

Tom was reading that day’s report when he felt one of his Death Eater’s apparate in the house. Only Rodolphus, Rabastan, Walter, Augustus and Snape knew where he was when he wasn’t at the Slytherin Manor. Whoever it was, they must have something important to tell him. Tom doubted it was Rodolphus, his friend of sorts had looked heartbroken when he’d heard the password of Sirius’s house.

There was something going on between Sirius and Rodolphus, Tom was sure of that. Sirius always looked so bloody upset whenever the man came to visit him there. In one month he’d stayed there ( the every other day arrangement had quickly evolved to him spending almost every day at Grimmauld place ) the four times Rodolphus had visited, well, it wouldn’t be a lie to say the Lestrange brothers, Walter and Augustus got along more with Harry than with Sirius and Remus.

The door opened and Tom tilted his head when he saw Rodolphus carrying a bunch of papers. This was surprising.

“Walter got these from Rufus this evening,” Rodolphus laid down the papers on the table and grinned. “It seems Greyback and Sanguini are going to be very happy in a few days. The creatures will not be regulated anymore and as long as they don’t harm anyone, they will be treated equal to wizards. If anyone does anything untoward to them, they’ll be put in Azkaban like Umbridge was.”

Tom’s eyes flashed at the mention of the filthy woman who had hurt his Harry. He had seen the scars of the blood quill on Harry’s arm and he’d wanted to strangle the bitch with his own hands but had stayed his hand. It wouldn’t do to break the truce over the woman. He had paid a visit to the Dementors though. They were going to take extra care of Umbridge now.

He’d healed Harry immediately, even though Harry had protested.

_“No, leave me alone!” Harry tried to pull his arm back but Tom only tightened his grip. “Shut up!”_

_Harry glared at Tom. “Why do you even care? You must have had a good time laughing at my attempts to tell the world you were back.”_

_Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry and was about to say something cutting to the boy but stopped at the last second. He noticed the barely there tremor go through Harry and took a deep breath to calm himself._

_Harry continued to stare at him with anger in his eyes, even though Tom could see the how much the ordeal had traumatized him._

_Tom tugged Harry forward and gently turned Harry’s arm so he could see the marred skin. His eyes flashed in anger and Harry whimpered. He jerked his head to look at Harry but Harry just looked away._

_Tom sighed before taking out his wand. He softly murmured the healing spell as he drew invisible rectangles on the skin. He could feel Harry’s gaze on him, but he ignored him for now._

_Once he was done, a warm jet of violet water poured from his wand and Harry flinched when it met his skin._

_Tom finally looked at Harry and his lips curved to a side, a warm feeling blooming in his heart as he saw the wonder in Harry’s eyes. Painless boils appeared on the scars before a white flash light of completely erased them._

_Tom felt his chest feel with warmth as he saw the soft smile on Harry’s face. He let go off Harry’s arm and willed himself to not touch Harry as Harry brought his healed arm to his face to examine it, ivory skin as smooth as it had been before._

_Tom gulped when Harry kissed the patch of skin he’d healed before lifting his eyes to meet his gaze._

_An unfamiliar emotion welled in Tom's heart as he saw the gratitude in Harry’s eyes. “Thank you.”_

_Tom nodded stiffly before turning and leaving, not trusting himself to not kiss Harry and do something which he’d always seen as disgusting and abhorrent._

Tom shook his head as he realised what he was doing. This wasn’t the time to think about his feelings for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Tom glanced at the parchments in his hands and smiled. He was happy to see one of his goals get the support of everyone. It had been mostly his Death Eaters family who had supported the bill, but many like Augusta Longbottom, Abbotts, Lovegoods, Macmillans and Diggory had also supported it.

Their world was changing, for the better. There was protest from some idiots who wanted to live with muggles, but Scrimgeour was good at what he did and had shut them down.

Muggleborn witches and wizards would be treated well, but their families and they would have to live in wizard world. If the parents had other children who weren’t magic, they had to swear an oath and could either stay in muggle world or here.

Tom personally hadn’t cared about them, but Dumbledore, the muggle loving fool had put this clause in the treaty. If he was being honest, as long as they strayed clear off him, he really didn’t care about them. To him, they will always be lesser.

Except for Harry, everyone would always be lesser than him.

One clause had garnered massive support from the Wizengamot, and it would be implemented within the year. Tom knew the reason for that very well. He and Harry were prime examples of what happened to those children.

No orphan magic child would be left at muggle orphanages and all children with no prior magical ancestry would be observed in their homes. If they were found to be mistreated or ignored _—_ A fair chance will be given to parents, guardians to redeem themselves. If the parents really didn't want their child, the child would be given the option to stay in the wizarding world with full security. And, the parents memory of the incident would be erased.

The Ministry will make special arrangements for the children either in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.

Dark Arts will be a separate class at Hogwarts, taught to sixth and seventh years only. Students would be encouraged to practice the spells at their homes on insects and other such things, under the supervision of their parents.

Their practice on a fellow human or a creature, though would be punishable by law. But they will no longer be banned.

Tom had always believed that all magic should be celebrated. He’d never been able to understand the narrow mindedness of wizards, the rubbish division between light and dark magic.

Magic was magic, and having knowledge of the curses would only help people better defend themselves.

Not to mention certain curses, which were good for teaching criminals a lesson, something most of the Aurors, Unspeakables, and Scrimgeour agreed on. There was really no difference between punishing the person yourself or giving him to the dementors. In the end, the culprit was being punished by the wizards. What the dementors did to the prisoners was no different than what the curses would do.

“My Lord.” Tom blinked, Rodolphus’ voice bringing him out of his musings. He saw Rodolphus smile and cocked his head to a side. “Yes?”

“Nothing.”

Tom brows rose but Rodolphus just grinned. “I’ll take my leave now.”

Tom shook his head and went back to reading his reports. Now, he had even more paperwork to go through.

* * *

Sirius was enjoying his drinks, happy with how everything was going on in his life. Harry was safe and happy, happier than he had been since his news of pregnancy. It had been two months since that attack and Harry had not had another. Since Harry was in a good mood, he and Remus were in one as well.

Sirius knew he wouldn’t be surprised if in future Harry and Tom got together. The signs were there, both he and Remus could see it. Tom seemed to be reluctant to touch Harry unless it was absolutely necessary while Harry—

Sirius knew that look, he’d looked at Rodolphus in the same way, now he just ignored him whenever he came to talk to Riddle.

James and Lily had started looking at each other that way too. He’d also seen Harry frowning sometimes, as if he couldn’t believe he was falling for Riddle. And, Sirius had noticed how Rabastan looked at Remus, he didn’t like it in the least but the point was, he knew that look. He knew what it meant.

Aside from their messed up romantic life, everything was going smoothly.

“Hey! One more round.” Sirius ordered, a carefree grin on his face.

The bartender nodded and turned to mix his drink. Sirius swept his gaze around the people in the room and couldn’t help but think at least they were not going to be banned from coming to muggle world, that would’ve been sad.

“It’s been a while since I saw you look that happy.”

Sirius whipped his head so fast, he was sure he would have gotten a sprain in his neck if he wasn’t who he was. His good mood vanished as he saw the tall, dark haired, handsome man strolling towards him.

This man had taken everything from him, his first kiss, his virginity, his heart.

Rodolphus had no business looking so good while he had crushed his love with his hands by marrying that horrid woman.

Sirius got up to leave but Rodolphus’s hand on his arm stopped him. He glared daggers at his former boyfriend, ready to shove him if needed but stopped as he saw the misery in the inky, blue depths of his ex and only lover.

“Please. Don’t.”

Sirius grimaced but sat back down. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

Rodolphus let go off Sirius’s arm and ran a hand through his hair. “Just listen to me once,” he looked at Sirius, his eyes pleading Sirius to just hear him out. “Please.”

Sirius blamed his stupid heart for not getting up and leaving at once. Because no matter what Rodolphus may have done, he’d still been true to the bastard.

“Let me finish my drink, then we’ll go back to your place,” Sirius took a deep breath. “I am not talking to you in my house.”

Rodolphus’ eyes lit up in joy and Sirius averted his gaze, unable to look at the man for long, lest his resolve breaks.

The bartender served both of them drinks and Sirius took his sweet time finishing them.

Around one in the morning, Sirius knew it was enough and paid the bartender for both of their drinks, leaving a large tip for the guy. He was sure that would make the young college student happy.

Sirius didn’t even get a word out before Rodolphus grabbed his arm and disapparated with him.

* * *

Rabastan couldn’t help but laugh raucously at seeing his brother get punched in the face by Sirius.

“Merlin, Black!” Rodolphus groaned. Yes, he deserved that, but Sirius didn’t have to punch him that hard.

“How dare you touch me?” Sirius snarled, “I told you I would talk to you. Why’d you have to drag me here?”

Rabastan snickered to himself as he walked to the fireplace, handful of floo powder in his hand. This was fun, to see his brother’s love of life shouting at him, but he had his own love life to take care of.

He had a late night date with Remus after all, even though Remus thought he was playing with him and refused to think of their lunches and dinners as dates.

Rabastan didn’t understand how Remus could think like that. Just because he was handsome did not mean he was a player, he’d only slept with one man, that's it. Remus was good looking too, but he wasn’t thinking Remus was a player.

Not to mention that had been before he’d been shipped off to that shit hole. Hell, he and Rod hadn’t even done anything to the kid’s parents. That had all been his no good sister in law.

Rabastan grimaced. Whenever he could, he thanked every God in the world for freeing him and his brother from Bellatrix’s clutches. She’d been nasty and had made his brother miserable. He felt no guilt whatsoever at the fact that he had gone out with Rookwood and Selwyn to celebrate the horrid woman’s death. He had been so happy that she wasn’t around anymore to make his brother sad.

Rabastan scrunched his nose as he realised what he was doing. Why the hell was he thinking about Bellatrix? She was dead and gone, forever. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He threw the floo powder in the fire and said his destination aloud. As fun it was to see his brother and Sirius shouting at each other, seeing his lord fighting his attraction to Harry was even better. He hoped he’ll be able to get a glimpse of them before seeing Remus.

Harry and Tom looked so beautiful together, stunning, if he was being honest. He couldn’t wait to see their babies! They’ll be simply perfect! How could they not be with such beautiful parents?

Rabastan had no doubt the boys will enchant everyone.

Rodolphus saw Rabastan flooing to Sirius’s house from the corner of his eyes and inwardly sighed in relief. He didn’t want to have a fighting match in front of his younger brother.

“Answer me!” Sirius roughly grabbed the collar of Rodolphus’s jacket, “why did you do that? Out of the two of us, I am the trustworthy one. Not you.”

Rodolphus flinched. He knew he deserved to hear that, that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

“Look, Sirius, you don’t know why I married Bellatrix—” Rodolphus stopped mid-sentence as Sirius let go off him as if burned. Rodolphus averted his gaze as he saw the flash of pain in Sirius’s eyes.

“Look me in the eye and tell me why you married my cousin,” Sirius asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Rodolphus wearily looked up, knowing the hurt which was being reflected on Sirius’s face was nothing compared to what he must have felt when he’d seen them get married. “That betrayal hurt much more than you following the man who murdered many.” Sirius let out a bitter chuckle. “At least that made sense, we were on opposite sides. But you married—”

Sirius shut his eyes for a second as pain flared in his chest. Merlin, the way Bellatrix had mocked him on her wedding day, that image still made bile rise in his throat.

“You think I wanted to marry that bitch?” Rodolphus muttered, his voice too cold, too harsh, “You think I was happy to marry that woman?”

Sirius wearily glanced at his ex, an unfamiliar feeling welling up in his chest at seeing such misery on his ex lover’s face. He didn’t think Rodolphus had ever looked so bitter.

“My mother forced me to marry her because she wanted me to carry on the Lestrange line.” Rodolphus whispered softly. “Bellatrix had always been obsessed with me, she wanted me by any means. If my father had been alive, he wouldn’t have let my mother do this to me.” He chuckled bitterly, running a hand through his hair, “your cousin didn’t care for me, Sirius. She just wanted me as a toy. She used to sleep with Nott and Mulciber, then crawl into our marriage bed.”

Sirius flinched. He hadn’t known Bellatrix was that horrible. He’d known she was bad, but not to this degree.

“But you did sleep with her.”

Rodolphus’s eyes glinted dangerously and Sirius stiffened, itching to reach for his wand. The man in front of him wasn’t only his ex. This was Riddle’s right hand man, the man who had been kept in the top most cells of Azkaban. He was taught directly by Tom Riddle along with his brother, Selwyn, Snape, Rookwood and Rosier.

Rodolphus was dangerous, very dangerous. There was a reason Voldemort’s inner circle was so feared.

“I did. I fucked her and I hated every minute of it.” Rodolphus sneered and Sirius looked away, unable to see such agony on Rodolphus’s face. “Every time I touched her I had to think of you. I had to imagine I was fucking you otherwise I couldn’t even come.”

Sirius’s mouth opened in shock. “What–what are you?”

Rodolphus closed the distance between himself and Sirius in three long strides. He looked straight in the eyes of the man he’d cared for since he was seventeen. “Did you think I didn’t love you every second of my life? I am yours.” He smiled sadly at the man he cared for most in the world. “I will always be yours.”

Sirius didn’t think in that moment, the only thought going through his mind was that he wanted to be near this man. Wanted to feel those strong arms embrace him like they used to. He wanted Rodolphus to make love to him like he had when he was seventeen, and Rodolphus nineteen. He pulled Rodolphus to him by his neck and pressed his lips to his.

Rodolphus stilled for a minute, before taking control of the kiss. He kissed Sirius with everything he had, conveying with his actions how much he cared for the man, how much he will always care.

Sirius broke the kiss, taking in much needed air, it had been years since he’d felt that mouth on his. He felt Rodolphus pull him closer so they were flush against each other. He looked in the inky blue depths of his lover and felt his heart stop for a minute. It had been so long since he’d been on the receiving end of that look.

“Tell me to stop now. Otherwise, I’ll not let you go home until tomorrow evening.”

“Don’t stop.” Sirius caressed the strong jaw of the man he loved, “don’t ever stop.”

Rodolphus’s eyes widened before he disapparated to his bedroom with Sirius in his arms. He sincerely hoped his lord would not mess things with Harry. Harry has to go without Sirius’s presence for a day.

* * *

Harry frowned as he heard hushed voices coming from the lounge. Sirius had said he would be staying out that night, so he knew it wasn’t his godfather. With careful footsteps, Harry made his way to the living room. He wanted to know who Remus was talking to.

Harry’s eyes widened as he saw Remus being pinned down by Rabastan on the couch. For a second, Harry wanted to push the man off his guardian. Before he could do anything though, he caught their conversation.

Harry blushed. Oh. So, that’s what was going on.

“What the fuck? You think I care about the fact that you are a werewolf?” Rabastan asked incredulously. “I hang out with Fenrir, and let me tell you that ugly mug of his that the public sees is only a façade. He doesn’t look like that. And, werewolves are cool once you get to know them.”

Remus averted his gaze. This was a situation he wasn’t familiar with. He was a virgin and damn proud of it. Sirius had fallen for Rodolphus but he had never found anyone he liked enough to do this with. Not to mention his condition that never allowed him to even entertain such thoughts.

“He bit me, Rabastan. Forgive me if I don’t like him.”

Rabastan’s gaze softened and he caressed Remus’ cheek. “I know. And you would have died if he hadn’t. If werewolf gene isn’t activated in the children born with it, they die.”

Remus’s eyes widened at that bit of information. “What?”

Rabastan sighed before completely moving off Remus. Remus quickly got up as well, looking at the man beside him with suspicion. “What are you saying?”

Rabastan grinned wryly and gently patted Remus’s cheek. “You need to talk to your alpha. He’ll tell you everything.”

Remus frowned but Rabastan only pulled him closer. “Now, do you believe me that I want you?”

Remus scoffed. “This and that are two different things, I doubt you care about me that much.”

Rabastan arched a brow at his object of affection. “Why are you so hesitant to accept that I like you?” Rabastan’s eyes widened in horror. “Wait a minute, it’s because of Rod and Sirius, isn’t it?”

Remus averted his gaze and Rabastan cursed loudly. “Fuck! I can’t believe I am being cockblocked by my scheming mother even from beyond the grave.”

* * *

Before Harry could hear in entirety what Rabastan was talking about, he felt the familiar hand land on his shoulder and jumped a little.

Tom grinned in amusement at the lovely eavesdropper. His grin only widened when Harry whipped his head to glare at him. “What are you doing?”

Tom quirked a brow at the teen, giving Harry a once over before leaning in. A jolt of pleasure ran through him as Harry flattened himself against the wall, a light blush coming onto his cheeks because of their proximity. He leaned in, relishing in the shiver that went through Harry, “the question is—what are you doing, darling?”

Harry scowled and pushed Tom back, not even bothering to answer the infuriating man. He turned back to see what was happening inside and found Remus and Rabastan still discussing whatever they’d been before. Remus was looking disgusted for some reason.

Harry grimaced, he won’t be able to hear the story now that Tom had seen him. He turned to glare at the ruby eyed man, who was once again grinning at him.

“This is all your fault!” Harry huffed and with slow careful steps went back in the direction of his room, not looking back at Tom even once.

Now, he will have to directly ask Sirius and Remus what they were doing with the Lestrange brothers. He had a pretty good idea what was happening, and if his guardians were happy, Harry had no problems with either of the men either.

Since Tom had started staying over at his house, he’d gotten to know Rabastan, Rodolphus, Walter and Augustus. They weren’t like he’d thought they would be. Rookwood, especially, was interesting. His stories about the Department of Mysteries were fascinating. And Walter was a goofball, Harry didn’t know how he had become a death eater. He just seemed so nice.

“Where are you running off to in such a hurry, love?”

Harry snapped out of his musings as he heard Tom’s velvety voice behind him. He willed himself to not blush at Tom’s words as he opened the door of his bedroom. Harry knew Tom didn’t mean them in the slightest, he didn’t even like him.

Riddle just liked riling him up.

Harry left the door of his room open since he knew Tom would come in. He went and plopped down on the couch, wondering what to do now. He’d seen TV, sketched for a few hours, done his assignments and still, he wasn’t feeling sleepy. He’d gone to the kitchen to get himself some chocolate fudge, but he’d heard Remus’s voice and had instead gone to the lounge.

Tom entered the room with his usual grace, making Harry frown. What did Tom want from him? The former dark lord usually stayed in the bedroom beside his, only coming in his own to inform him that he was leaving. He avoided coming into his room as much as possible.

Harry’s chest tightened at the thought. Was Tom leaving again? He didn’t like when the man left. Granted, they weren’t chatty when he did stay but they did talk.

It’s just— he didn’t want Tom to leave him. It’s not like he couldn’t stay without him. They’d experimented once, and realised three days was Harry’s limit. Harry had gotten very tired on the third day of Tom’s absence, he’d again started feeling weak.

Remus had informed Tom immediately who had literally come running to Grimmauld Place. Harry had only smiled sleepily at Tom who’d sat down on the bed, gently grasping his hand in his.

Harry had felt angry when the man hadn’t climbed in with him, held him in his arms like that one time. But he’d been too tired and had fallen asleep before he could think about what was happening.

Harry didn’t understand these feelings.

Tom gently closed the door behind him and made his way to the couch Harry was sitting on. He sat down beside the teen, leaving some space between them. Tom saw Harry narrow his eyes at the space between them but didn’t comment on it. The seventeen year old just looked at him, his face devoid of all emotion.

“I have to leave.” Tom said, his voice soft and soothing, completely different than it was with others. “I have to talk to my supporters.” He hesitated, hating himself for making Harry upset. Harry had stiffened the moment he’d uttered that he would be leaving. His shoulders went rigid, and Tom could see the way Harry was gripping the fabric of his night wear. “I wouldn’t leave it wasn’t for something important.”

Harry ignored the ache in his heart, the lump that had formed in his throat at Tom’s words. “How long?” he asked instead.

Tom answered immediately. “Two days. That’s all.”

Harry nodded at the man. “Okay. Have a safe trip.”

Harry didn’t voice out what he really wanted to say. What his heart wanted him to tell the taller man right at this moment. What he wanted with his whole being.

_/ Don’t leave! Stay! /  
_

_/ Don’t ever leave. /  
_

Harry rose from the couch to go to his bed, he didn’t want to think about anything anymore.

A pleasant shiver went down Harry’s back when he felt Tom’s hand grasp his arm. “Wait.”

Harry hesitated for only a moment before turning back to look at Tom, surprised to see him standing as well. He lifted his gaze to meet the taller’s male’s eyes and felt his pulse quicken at the way Tom was looking at him. It was indescribable. “You have something to say.”

Harry stared incredulously at the man, the warmth he’d been feeling a moment ago disappeared as soon as Tom uttered those words.

What the fuck?

Harry knew Tom was a legilimens but he didn’t think the man would have the audacity to use it on him after what he’d done in his fifth year. That event had almost killed Sirius and even the thought of what could have happened if Moody hadn’t killed that vile woman, send shivers of dread down Harry’s spine.

“Are you reading my mind?” Harry snapped. He didn’t want to acknowledge how that made him feel. Hurt, betrayed; heartbroken. How could Tom do this to him again?

Tom shook his head, “no. I didn’t.” He took a step forward and Harry swallowed, his body feeling hot all of a sudden. “You know I will never read your mind after what happened.”

Harry averted his gaze. Having Tom so close to him did things to him he had never felt in his life before. “It’s nothing.”

Tom let out a snort and before Harry could protest, he pulled the messy haired teen to him so they were flush against each other. Harry raised his head to glare at Tom but his anger vanished as he noticed how Tom was looking at him.

“I don’t need to read your mind to know you have something to say,” Tom whispered softly, his voice caressing Harry, making him feel light headed. “What do you want?”

Harry blinked. What Tom had asked of him, he couldn’t remember. “What?”

Tom groaned and Harry felt himself flush when Tom gently lifted him in his arms and carried him to his bed. Harry automatically wound his arms around Tom’s neck. “Hey! What are you doing?”

Tom arched a brow at the young man in his arms but didn’t answer. He continued to walk with Harry safely encased in his arms. Once he reached the bed, he gently deposited Harry on the beddings. Harry was staring at him with suspicion which only made Tom that much fonder of him.

It would be idiotic of Harry to trust him that easily. No, he will prove to Harry that he did care for him.

Tom covered Harry with the duvet before climbing in as well.

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and the feeling that arose in him, Harry didn’t think he had felt like this before in his life. He felt happy, joyous, ecstatic even. Tom hadn’t come back to his bed since that first time. 

Tom smiled softly at Harry and didn’t stop himself from feeling happy when Harry’s face broke into a wide grin. As soon as he was settled, Harry pulled him closer, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Will you still not tell me what you wanted to say?”

Harry blushed and hesitantly lifted his head to look at Tom. “Why did you come back?”

Tom raised his hand and his breath caught in his throat when Harry moistened his lips, the action only making heat pool in his abdomen. He wondered for a moment how it would feel to taste those petal soft, rosy lips, to kiss Harry.

Tom brought his hand to Harry’s face and gently stroked his cheekbone before moving down and stroking the young man’s jaw.

Harry whimpered. What was Tom doing? No, the better question was why was he letting Tom do this?

In the two months that had gone by, Harry had noticed many things about Tom. How he laughed when he was happy, how he sneered when he thought someone was being obnoxious, how the man’s eyes flashed in anger when he was livid.

But what struck Harry the most was the way Tom looked at him. As if he wanted to kiss him and do the things to him Harry didn’t think either he or Tom even liked. The surprising thing was Harry didn’t feel angry or upset with Tom thinking of him in that way.

But why would Tom like him? This had to be another ploy of Tom, to mock him.

“I need to make sure you are okay for next two days.” Tom said, drawing Harry out of his musings.

Tom traced soothing circles on the side of Harry’s neck, marveling at the delicate, smooth skin under his fingers. This felt nice, Tom didn’t think things like these could feel so good, so thrilling, so erotic.

No, he knew he hated foolish gestures like these. It was because it was Harry that he was deriving pleasure from such an act. It wasn’t because Harry was the mother of his children. No, he was enjoying touching Harry because he liked Harry, he cared about the teen.

Harry had made him feel. He made him happy by doing simple things. Harry had touched his heart by just being who he was.

“Liar.”

Tom tilted his head but didn’t stop his ministrations. “Liar? What—Ah!”

Tom smirked and Harry lowered his gaze. “It takes one to know one, Harry.”

Harry felt something stir in his lower abdomen, he couldn’t bear to look at Tom’s heated gaze. Tom Riddle had always been too beautiful, even when he was a child, he’d noticed how beautiful Tom Riddle was. Tom was the only person Harry had ever noticed in that way. He’d killed those thoughts, though since he knew who Riddle was.

“God! Harry! Don’t do that,” Harry whipped his head to look back at Tom. A jolt of pleasure ran through his body at the way Tom was looking at him. “Tom?”

“Don’t look away from me,” Tom smiled self-deprecatingly. “Please don’t.”

Harry nodded dizzily and didn’t stop Tom when he lowered his head and laid a chaste kiss on his left cheek. Harry felt Tom’s cool breath on his cheek and shivered as another wave of pleasure went through him. Tom stayed in that position for a minute before moving back.

“Will you tell me now?”

Harry couldn’t help but tell Tom the truth. “Don’t go,” he whispered softly. “I don’t want you to go.”

Tom smiled, a soft, sincere smile which made Harry feel safe, secure. Content.

The ruby eyed man leaned in and gently brushed his head with Harry’s, making Harry whimper. “I won’t.”

That night, Harry had the best sleep of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus looked at the clock on the wall and cursed loudly when he saw the time. Damn it all, it was twelve in the afternoon! He couldn’t believe he was still in bed at this hour. It was a good thing it was his day off, none of the goblins were amused when one of their employees arrived late to work.

“Merlin, Remus! Stop thinking so loud in the morning.”

Remus started as he heard Rabastan’s voice from beside him. He glanced at his lover? Boyfriend? And couldn’t help but blush. Rabastan had slept naked after they were done with their sensual activities. They hadn’t gone all the way but Remus was sure tonight Rabastan won’t take no for an answer.

_“I can be on bottom if you wish,” Rabastan grinned smugly at the sandy-blonde haired man. “If you wish to be on top, just say so.”_

_Remus hurriedly shook his head. “No! I am fine with you taking the lead,” he gazed at his hands, “it’s just.” Remus sighed before lifting his gaze to meet his lover’s. “I don’t want you to feel,” he waved his hand. “You know—”_

_Rabastan’s eyes softened and he leaned in to press his lips to Remus’s. Merlin, Remus was so sweet._

_When Rabastan was satisfied, he leaned back and laughed at the look on Remus’s face. He didn’t think anyone had ever seen Remus look so red before._

_“I don’t care if you don’t know everything. What does it even mean to be experienced?” Rabastan tugged Remus to him and laid a kiss on his cheek, making the werewolf scowl. “Hey!”_

_“It’s fun to discover things together. That is way more pleasurable for both the parties.”_

Remus sighed, a soft grin coming on his face. Yes, Rabastan was right. It was fun to discover things together.

Sirius tried to get off the bed, but whenever he moved, Rodolphus tightened his hold on his waist.

“Merlin, Rod! Let me go. I have to get back home.”

Rodolphus pulled Sirius back to him and chuckled when Sirius groaned as he felt his erection. “What is wrong with you, Lestrange? We did it an hour ago! It’s one in the afternoon.”

Rodolphus trailed his hand upwards and Sirius’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt those familiar fingers map the contours of his chest. “Come on, darling. You know my lord will keep Harry happy,” he pressed a kiss on Sirius’s shoulder, “Tom will move heaven and earth to keep Harry content.”

Whatever arousal Sirius had been feeling, vanished as he thought about Harry. He was okay with Harry and Tom getting together but he didn’t want them to get up to anything until Harry had safely delivered. That could not be good for Harry and if anything happened to Harry, Riddle will go mad, that Sirius was sure of. Tom was at the stage where Sirius was sure he and Remus would have to ask Tom’s Death Eaters to keep Riddle away when Harry gave birth.

Riddle will not be able to handle Harry in any sort of pain.

Not anymore.

“Hey! Stop!”

Sirius freed himself from the cage of his lover’s arms and got off the bed. Rodolphus let out a strangled sound but didn’t try to stop him again.

“You are heartless, Black.” Rodolphus straightened and his cock twitched at seeing Sirius’s naked body.

Sirius saw Rodolphus palming his cock, his eyes fixed on him and couldn’t help but laugh. Rodolphus did love him, alright. He was still slightly bitter about the whole Bellatrix thing but with time, he’ll learn to put the whole thing behind him. “Come on,” he gestured to the shower, “you can finish in there. And this time, please get out after you are done.” Rodolphus’s face lit up and he threw the sheets off him and got off the bed.

Sirius grimaced as Rodolphus wrapped his arms around his waist. “I can’t believe I am taking a bath second time just because you can’t control yourself.”

Rodolphus pressed a kiss to Sirius’s cheek, “yeah, I know how much you hate it.” He quirked a brow at his lover who rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

* * *

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he sighed when he felt the familiar, warm body beside him. It seemed Tom hadn’t gone anywhere even though he’d said he would leave after breakfast.

Harry had gone back to bed after taking his bath, there was something about sleeping in the sheets that smelled of Tom which really calmed him. It wasn’t shocking that he liked Tom’s presence that much, their babies did feel best with their father.

He turned to look at Tom and smiled softly when he saw Tom flicking through the channels on TV. Tom felt his gaze on him and immediately laid the remote down and helped him up.

“Harry, are you okay?”

Harry nodded and gestured to the bathroom. Tom shook his head and gestured for him to go on.

Harry wiped his face with the towel and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only eleven thirty, not much time had passed since he’d taken his breakfast at eight, then his bath at nine.

Harry wondered for a minute if Remus had woken up. When he’d asked Dobby and Kreacher, well, Kreacher had given him a really weird smile and Dobby had lowered his ears.

Harry had later learned from Tom that Rabastan had stayed over. That had explained the elves weird reactions.

“How are you feeling,” Tom asked, once Harry had settled back inside the sheets. Harry still wasn’t showing since males only started showing during the latter half of the eighth month.

“Fine.” Harry replied. “You didn’t go?”

Tom shook his head. “No. I talked to Fenrir and Ethel,” Harry furrowed his brows at the second name, “Ethel?”

Tom waved his hand, “that’s Sanguini’s first name, lord of the vampires.”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock. “Sanguini, the one we read about in books is on your side?”

Tom’s lips curved to a side and Harry resisted the urge to look away. Tom was very handsome. “Yes, he is. And I’ll be leaving at four to meet them.”

Harry nodded. “Okay.” He smiled and Tom didn’t think until that point he’d understood the meaning of the phrase, a person’s smile can literally light your whole world. “I hope everything goes well for you.”

Tom nodded slowly, “it will be alright.”

Harry leaned back on the pillows before leaning into Tom and resting his head on his chest. Tom’s arm automatically went to Harry’s waist and pulled him closer.

“What are we doing, Riddle?”

Tom stilled for a minute. That was the question, wasn’t it?

“Something that makes both of us happy.”

Harry’s breath hitched and he leaned back to look at Tom. Tom met his gaze and gave him a soft smile. “Yes?”

Harry shook his head and went back to his original position. Riddle was right, they had time, all the time in the world to figure out what was happening between them.

* * *

Harry sent Tom off with a grin on his face. He tried very hard not to think about how that made him look like a house husband. Whatever the case maybe, he was happy with Tom and if they both got to raise their children like a family, then he couldn’t ask for more.

What he really needed to do now was talk to Remus and Sirius about their love life. Remus had been present with Rabastan at the lunch at two. The younger Lestrange brother had looked extremely happy for some reason while Remus had looked ready to smash his head with the wall.

Harry had glanced at Tom to ask him if he knew what was going on between them. His heart had fluttered at seeing the mischievous grin on Tom’s face.

Everything had become clear when Rabastan had kissed Remus’s forehead before leaving, promising to return the next day. Their eyes had met but Remus had just shaken his head.

Harry had laughed, though when Tom had clapped Remus on the back.

_“I am very happy for you but you and Sirius need to be careful.”_

_Remus raised a brow, wondering what the hell Riddle was talking about. “Excuse me?”_

_Tom chuckled. “Let’s just say, there is a reason Rodolphus, Rabastan, Rookwood and Selwyn are that close to me. It’s not only because I am fond of them,” he glanced at Harry then turned back to Remus. “The Lestrange brothers’ nature is quite similar to mine. They are not as possessive as I am but—” Tom grinned wryly, “I would advise you to not get close to others too much if you are going out with them. Neither of the brothers like others getting close to whom they consider theirs.”_

_Tom laughed at the look of shock on Remus’s face. He winked at Harry before going back to his office._

Harry felt his cheeks flush and it was because he was pregnant that he didn’t run to the bathroom. He needed to wash his face!

* * *

Sirius came back at five in the evening and Harry literally hid his face in his hands when he noticed Sirius walking with a slight limp.

Remus also noticed his friend’s state and couldn’t help but duck his head in embarrassment. Even if he hadn’t heard Sirius mutter about Rodolphus being a horny beast, it was pretty clear what he and Sirius had been upto.

“So?” Harry glanced at his guardians, wondering who will speak first.

Sirius didn’t look like he will be speaking anytime soon. It seemed he was still disturbed by what Kreacher had said to him.

_“Oh, what joyous news! Mistress would have approved wholeheartedly. Yes, yes. Kreacher knows how happy she would’ve felt if she knew her no good son had finally chosen a high born pureblood as his partner. Kreacher is glad too.”_

“Well, it started in school,” Remus began. He looked at Sirius who sighed before nodding. “I’ll tell you everything.”

Harry quietly got up and hugged Sirius then Remus when they finished telling him everything.

“I am sorry for what happened to you, Sirius,” Harry couldn’t stop the tears that slid down his cheeks. “I am so sorry.”

Sirius shook his head. “It’s alright, Harry. It’s fine.”

Harry glanced at Remus and gave him a bright smile. “I wish you the utmost happiness, Remus,” he looked back at Sirius, “both of you.”

Remus’s eyes widened and both he and Sirius moved at the same time to kiss Harry’s cheeks. Harry giggled as his godfathers showered him with affection.

* * *

Tom wondered what Harry was doing right now. Was he thinking about him like he was? Was he out with Lupin and Black? Maybe he was writing to those stupid friends of his.

“Lord Riddle.”

Tom blinked as he heard Ethel call him. Again. He looked at the vampire lord and pursed his lips when he saw the grin on Sanguini’s face. He glanced at Fenrir’s amused expression and the shocked expression of the representative of the Veelas. The latter made him feel embarrassed for the first time in his life. “Yes?”

Aindreas Auclair didn’t think he had ever seen the Dark Lord in this state before, so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even paid full attention to what they’d been discussing. This was surprising to say the least. Veelas had only become part of Riddle’s campaign when he had assured them he will not be harming the Boy Who Lived. They agreed with Tom Riddle’s views but weren’t okay with hurting innocent kids and nonsensical killings.

He wondered what could have happened to make Tom Riddle not pay attention in a meeting.

“We have told Aindreas everything, my lord,” Fenrir said, an amused grin on his face. “He’ll tell us if we need to include anything else in the bill.”

Tom nodded, cursing himself for being so distracted. “Of course.” He turned to Aindreas and gestured to the parchments. “Are you really alright with the changes?”

Aindreas nodded. “Of course. This benefits my people too, you know.” He chuckled bitterly. “I would love it if another person calls one of my kind half animal. Or think just because we are beautiful we don’t have any morals and sleep with anyone.”

Tom’s eyes flashed in anger. “They’ll regret it. No creatures will be disrespected anymore. Neither vampire, nor werewolves nor veelas. The elves will not be abused either and the goblins will be treated with respect as well.”

Aindreas nodded and got up, a dazzling smile coming on the man’s handsome face. “Well, that’s everything then.”

He shook hands with Fenrir and Ethel before giving a small bow to Tom. Tom rolled his eyes at the gesture before shaking the man’s hands. “I hope our friendship will continue for a long time.”

Aindreas laughed. “I hope so too.”

After Aindreas left, Ethel and Fenrir shared a glance before turning back to Tom, an evil grin playing on both the men’s face.

“So, Lord Riddle,” Ethel drawled, making Tom scowl. “What has you so distracted?”

Tom glared at the dark haired vampire, not at all amused with the way the 700 year old vampire was looking at him. “Mind your own business.”

Fenrir laughed, making Tom grit his teeth. Why did he tell these two the real reason for the truce again? Only few people ( Lestrange brothers, Rookwood, Selwyn, Dolohov, Avery and Snape) knew the real reason why he had stopped the war.

“Well, I never thought I would see the day Lord Riddle so—distracted.”

Tom glared daggers at the auburn haired man, who was grinning cheekily at him. “Please don’t speak again, Greyback.”

Fenrir let out a snort. “You are happy.” His gaze softened. “That’s a good thing.”

Ethel nodded as he took a sip of his wine. “Fenrir is right my lord.” He smiled softly as he glanced at the boy he had known for years. Tom hadn’t been this happy even with his father. Harry had really done what no one ever could. “It’s nice to see you like this.”

Tom looked at his followers, his friends _,_ and again wondered what Harry had done to him. He had finally acknowledged to himself that he considered some followers of his as his friends.

They were right, he wasn’t like this. He’d never been this happy in his life before. With his father, he’d been content. He’d cared for his father a lot but what Harry had made him feel, he didn’t think he could ever feel for another that much. He will not. He can’t.

* * *

Harry grinned fondly at the long letter that Ron and Hermione had written to him. It was nice to know their school year was going well. Harry wasn’t off the hook just because he was pregnant either. Snape sent him his daily homework with Pomfrey so he wouldn’t get bored or miss his studies. Sirius maybe playful in nature but he was a good teacher. Both he and Remus taught him whenever he couldn’t understand something.

Harry laid the first letter aside and picked up Luna’s. His heart filled with warmth when he read she was now dating Neville. He was sure now he was going to have a very good time reading Nev’s letter. Neville’s letter were always so interesting, that day’s, though will be filled with Luna.

“Harry? Where are you?”

Harry sighed as he heard Pomfrey calling for him. It seems it was time for his check–up.

“You look radiant, Harry,” Poppy noticed. She knew pregnant people sometimes glowed but it seemed there was another reason behind Harry’s happiness. “Are you and Riddle doing anything?”

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair. Why would Pomfrey ask him something like that? “What? No! I am not doing anything with Tom.”

Poppy observed how Harry bit his bottom lip, a shy smile on his face.

Well, it seemed nothing had happened till now but in the future definitely will. She needed to tell others ( Snape, Dumbledore, Filius and Pomona and Minerva) everything.

“If you do, you need to tell me. Pregnant people need to be careful if they are engaging in sexual—”

“Madam Pomfrey! Stop!” Harry looked pleadingly at the matron, “we aren’t like that.” Harry couldn’t understand why Pomfrey was suddenly thinking along those lines. “What makes you think Riddle is you know,” Harry waved his hand in the air. “Doing that with me.”

Pomfrey laughed, “you look too beautiful Harry, you are practically glowing.” Her eyes softened. “It seems I am wrong. You are just happy, isn’t that right?”

Harry nodded and grinned at the motherly woman. “I am.”

Pomfrey patted his head. “Good. Always smile like this. I hope you and Mr. Riddle will always be happy like this.” She smirked and Harry blinked. “I would be very happy to deliver your children again.”

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. Why was Pomfrey embarrassing him like this?

* * *

As Tom had promised, he returned two days later with Lestrange brothers, Sanguini and Greyback.

Harry was surprised to see the werewolf alpha looking so human. It seemed the dark lord and his followers were fond of creating horrendous appearances to scare people. Tom believed his scary appearance got the job done quickly. Harry really didn’t want to think too much about that.

“Ethel, Fenrir,” Tom gestured to Harry, “Harry Potter.”

“When will he become Harry Potter Riddle?”

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment as he heard Ethel’s question. Why was everyone trying to embarrass him?

Tom scowled, not at all happy with how everyone was trying to hide their grins, even Harry’s guardians. “Shut up.”

Ethel rolled his eyes but stepped forward and ruffled Harry’s hair. “It’s good to meet you, Harry.” Harry smiled brightly at the man. “Likewise.”

Next was Fenrir and he did the same as the vampire lord. “You are Remus’s cub, so that makes you mine too,” he glanced at Tom then grinned sheepishly. “But I really can’t go against Riddle. Tell me though if you want to run away, I’ll help you with that.”

Harry laughed, “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” He glanced at Tom and smiled at the man he did like, who was looking at him with amazement.

Yes, he liked Tom Riddle a lot.

“I hope your children will be healthy and live a very happy life with both of you,” Ethel said, a soft smile on his face. “May the two of you live happily forever.”

Harry entirely blamed his hormones for crying this time.

* * *

That night when Tom entered Harry’s bedroom, he wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted him. The sleeveless shirt Harry was wearing showed off a lot of skin, much more than he was used to seeing. He’d only seen Harry in large, comfy sweaters, jackets and trench coats. Harry looked good in everything, but right now, he was a sight to behold.

“I am sorry.” Tom finally said, unable to look away from Harry.

Harry blushed and threw the sweater he had in his hand at Tom, “stop looking at me!”

With his view effectively blocked, Tom grimaced before turning so that Harry could change in peace.

“I am done.”

Tom deposited the sweater on the couch, trying very hard not to inhale the scent of flowing rivers and freshwater springs from it. Harry’s scent was quite distracting.

He strolled to the bed where Harry was already sitting on, covered once again in a fluffy blue pullover. “Hey.” Tom said as he climbed in.

Harry greeted back. “Hey.”

“How were you these last two days?”

Harry shrugged. “Good.” He looked at Tom from under his lashes, completely unaware of what he was doing. “Will you go again?”

Tom couldn’t speak so he just shook his head. He had a feeling their sons will be the envy of everyone. He and Harry were too beautiful. No, he wasn’t a narcissist but he knew how he looked like, he was unearthly beautiful. Well, he could thank his father for that.

And, Harry, he was the loveliest person he’d ever laid eyes on.

Harry’s eyes lit up in joy but Tom didn’t let Harry say anything. He simply cradled Harry’s face in his hands and leaned down to press his lips to Harry’s.

Harry felt faint as he felt Tom gently lick his bottom lip, his thumb rubbing the side of his neck softly. He moaned when Tom deepened the kiss, nudging him to open his mouth. Harry did, and parted his lips.

Every nerve ending of his lit on fire as Tom’s tongue met his, Harry couldn’t take the onslaught of pleasure and tilted his head breaking the kiss, his chest rising and falling, as he tried to take in much needed oxygen.

Tom stroked Harry’s jaw, reveling in the sight before him. He was the one who had reduced Harry to this state. Harry was his, in every way possible. He had been his before he’d been born, had held his precious soul because only he was worthy enough to have it.

And in a few months, would give birth to his children.

Tom felt his magic surround him and Harry and leaned down to lay chaste kisses all over Harry’s face. He kissed the tip of his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, his forehead. Harry was his, only his! He will always be his. Just like he was Harry’s.

“Tom, please.”

Tom stilled as Harry’s soft voice cut through the haze that had taken over his mind. He leaned back and flinched when he saw the tears in Harry’s eyes. “Harry!”

“Tom, why?”

Tom blinked in confusion. “Harry?”

Harry shook his head. “You hated me and hurt me, I hurt you,” Harry sniffled and Tom felt his chest tighten in pain as he saw the tears sliding down his cheeks. “I –I – can’t do this—”

“Harry—” Tom started but stopped as he saw the fear in Harry’s eyes. “Why did you save me from that pain?”

Tom stiffened. “Harry—”

“Tell me.”

Tom didn’t say anything for some time. He knew why he’d done it. He knew why he’d followed Sirius. He can’t hurt this boy again, never again.

“Because I regretted hurting you.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “But you—” Tom placed his index finger on Harry’s lips. “Let me finish.” He took a deep breath. “I already took your parents from you, tried to kill you,” he smiled sadly and Harry trembled, grief overshadowing every emotion. “I couldn’t hurt you any longer.”

“I came to save you because I couldn’t even entertain the thought of you being in pain.” He pulled his hand back and gently stroked Harry’s cheek. “I came to save you because you did something to me, Harry. I didn’t save you because you are carrying my children.” Tom didn’t even realise as tears slipped from his eyes. “I just couldn’t see you in pain ever again, especially because of me.”

Harry felt his pulse quicken with each word from Tom’s mouth. “The more time I spent with you, the more I felt for you,” Tom cupped Harry’s face and smiled softly. “What did you do to me, Harry?”

Harry frantically shook his head. “I—I didn’t —I—” Tom leaned forward and brushed their foreheads. “Shush, my love. It’s alright,” he leaned back when he heard Harry sniffle. “You saved me Harry, you showed me that I could care for you.”

Harry started crying, unable to believe that his feelings were reciprocated. He didn’t want to think about anything, he loved this man and that was it. There wasn’t anything he could do about it. He didn’t want to do anything about it. He was happy with Tom, happy to fall in love with him, to spend time with him.

He wanted Tom forever.

Tom gently tugged Harry forward and let him cry in his chest. “It’s alright, Harry. It’s fine.” He dropped a kiss on Harry’s head. “I will always be with you.”

When Harry quieted, Tom leaned forward and laid a kiss on his forehead, on the scar he gave Harry. “I will always care for you, Harry.” he whispered softly, “my love, my horcrux, mother of my children.”

Harry whimpered and tightened his hold on Tom’s waist. That’s all he wanted from Tom, to love him, care for him and their children.

“You’ll have to be patient with me, Harry,” Tom said, covering him and Harry with covers. “I love you,” Harry blushed and Tom relished the feeling it invoked in him. “I’ll take me time to feel the same for our children.” He chuckled. “I never did like children.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “It’s alright, you’ll come to love them too.”

Tom chuckled as his hand threaded through Harry’s hair. “Oh, I can kill for them, I will hurt anyone who will even think of harming a hair on their head,” he glanced at the peaceful look on Harry’s face. “But I doubt I could ever love them as much as I love you. If I do love them, it’ll be because they are mine and yours. They are a part of you and me.”

Harry felt happiness unlike any at hearing those words from his love. “I love you too,” he looked up and grinned. “More than you can ever know.”

Tom leaned down to drop a kiss on Harry’s head again. “I know, Harry. Believe me, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics : Flashbacks


	7. Chapter 7

“Tom.”

“Yes?” Tom turned to look at Harry and blinked when he saw Harry fidgeting with his pyjamas. This was the second time he’d seen Harry do that. “What is it?”

Harry bit his bottom lip, wondering how to voice his thoughts. “I-I-I have never —” he lifted his head to look at his lover? Boyfriend? Father of his children? He ducked his head again. This was hard to say. He was proud of himself, it was just that, this was all so new to him.

“Harry.” Harry shivered as he felt Tom’s hand on his nape. He reluctantly looked up and only found concern in Tom’s wine red eyes. “Tell me, what’s wrong.”

Harry sighed. “Nothing. It’s just—I have never,” he locked his gaze with Tom’s. “I have never done this before, any of it.” He blushed. “That was my first kiss.”

Tom felt a surge of possessiveness go through him at Harry’s words. He’d known in his heart Harry didn’t like anyone, he was sure of it. But still, to hear those words from Harry’s mouth, it was just another proof they really did belong together. “It was my first too.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise as Tom’s words washed over him. “Really? I mean I always thought you and I were similar in another regard, but—” Tom’s eyes crinkled in amusement as Harry stopped mid-sentence, a light blush coming onto his cheeks.

“You were thinking whether I cared for another or not?”

Harry grinned sheepishly. “Not really. More like you thought everyone was akin to insects or something. And that you were above everyone else. You would never allow any filth to touch you. And emotions made one weak.”

Tom grinned, his eyes shining with mirth. The sight only made Harry’s heart flutter. “I do think that, Harry. This only proves only we can make each other feel. You are the only exception.”

Harry’s eyes softened. “Yeah, just goes to show we can only ever love each other.”

Tom pinched Harry’s cheek, making the pregnant male squawk. “Hey!”

“You are the only one for me, Harry.”

Harry carefully moved forward and pressed a light kiss to Tom’s cheek. When he leaned back, a laugh escaped him as he saw Tom’s baffled expression.

“You are not the only one who can show by actions how much you care.”

Tom shook himself out of his dazed state and gently tugged Harry forward so he could kiss him again. Tom was sure kissing Harry was going to become one of his favourite things to do.

* * *

A week later, Harry visited the Slytherin Manor with Tom. When he’d seen it for the first time, he hadn’t taken note of how beautiful it was. His life had been in balance then, he hadn’t had the time to take in the decor. Now, that he was really looking at it, he could say it was one of the most beautiful places he’d ever seen.

“It’s very nice,” Harry commented, making Tom chuckle.

“Thanks, I am glad you like it.” He pulled Harry closer and lightly rubbed his shoulder, “after all, we’ll be living here after our bonding ceremony with our children.”

Harry blushed but didn’t say anything. They’d both decided to divide their time between Grimmauld Place, Slytherin manor and Potter manor in Sweden. But most of their time would be spent in Slytherin Manor.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to Vinny, Tiffy and Duffy,” Tom smirked, “I am sure they are going to fight with your elf, Dobby in the future. About who cares for you the most.”

Harry shook his head fondly. Yes, he could see that happening. Dobby will always be his favourite though.

“Harry.”

Harry turned to look at Tom and his brows furrowed in confusion as he saw Tom’s expression. “What is it?”

Tom sighed, unwilling to make Harry sad by talking about what had happened that day. But this was something he needed to tell Harry. They shouldn’t put it off for another day. The sooner it was cleared, the better.

“My father— he—” Harry flinched and Tom cursed himself for bringing it up again. He gently tugged Harry forward. “Just listen to me.”

“I –I am sorr—” Tom shook his head, “you don’t need to apologise. Don’t. It’s just,” Tom smiled sadly, “I didn’t kill him, Harry.”

Harry straightened quickly. Tom rose with him, knowing the conversation couldn’t take place while lying down. “What? But how? Dumbledore said—”

Tom grinned wryly, “Dumbledore doesn’t know me, Harry.” His eyes softened. “Except for you, darling, no one does.”

“But the muggle authorities couldn’t find the reason behind their deaths,” Harry said slowly, “that’s why Dumbledore said you’d done it. Morfin was arrested by the magical authorities for their murder.”

Tom smirked and Harry gulped at seeing the manic glint in his love’s eyes. He hadn’t seen that look for a while now. “It was all staged. Those bodies weren’t of Riddles. Ealar, Rodolphus’s father had helped me procure them. It was all part of my plan, so that no one would question Riddle’s sudden disappearance.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “what?”

Tom gently grasped Harry’s hand in his before bringing it to his mouth. He kissed each knuckle slowly, taking his time. He glanced at Harry and smiled tiredly.

“Don’t cry too much after hearing everything. I hate myself for even bringing this up, but you need to know what happened.”

Tom told Harry everything. How he’d discovered his family after a long time, how he’d torn through Morfin’s mind to see his parents nonexistent interactions with his own eyes, how his father had fainted the moment he’d seen his face.

Tom gently wiped Harry’s tears after he finished telling him everything. Harry had shed enough tears, he needn’t shed anymore.

“My father and my grandparents wanted their remains to be buried near their ancestral home, so I divided them later. I put some in the village they’d stayed, rest I buried in Little Hangleton.”

“But the potion which used your father’s—” Harry hesitated, unwilling to remember that day. “It said—”

Tom smiled softly, “my father didn’t want me to kill people anymore. He’d felt that pain which no one ever should. He wouldn’t wish ill on any person after what he went through. He didn’t want me to become any more cynical than I already was. ”

Harry nodded slowly, now feeling even worse for saying what he had.

“I am sorry.”

Tom sighed, “don’t, Harry.” When Harry still didn’t raise his head, he tugged the younger male to him and caressed his back. “I hurt you too much Harry, what you said,” he swallowed, “it’s nothing compared to what I did to you and your parents.”

Harry didn’t reply. How could he? Tom was right but so was he.

For some time, Tom just held Harry in his arms, content to sit with him.

“I hope both of your parents are at peace, Tom. From the bottom of my heart, I hope your parents are well. ”

Tom tightened his hold on Harry’s waist. “I hope so too.”

* * *

Pomfrey’s brows rose as she saw Tom leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, as he watched Harry writing a letter. Tom had never been present for one of Harry’s check up before. She noticed the fondness in the ruby eyed man’s gaze, the soft smile on his face and Poppy knew the teachers and she were going to celebrate that night.

She’d talked to Tom during one of her daily checkups of Harry. She had been quite surprised when he’d recognized her, even without her introducing herself.

_“I know who you are, you resemble your mother, Iris Pomfrey.” Tom smiled and Pomfrey blinked. She hadn’t expected the Dark Lord who had caused so much destruction to remember her mother. “She cared for me like a mother should. She always looked out for me.” He paused. “She didn’t judge me, for anything, never thought I was a mental or not good enough.” Tom grinned. “I always respected your mother. And I always will.” He offered his hand to her. “It’s good to meet Iris’s daughter.”_

_Poppy shook the young man’s hand, “it’s good to meet you too, the boy my mother spoke so fondly off.”_

_Tom laughed before turning to glance at the room behind him, the room Harry was in. He turned back to Pomfrey and nodded. “I’ll let you do your job.” He stepped to a side to let the matron enter._

_Poppy didn’t go in immediately though. She noticed the way Tom was clenching and unclenching his hand, the rigid way he was standing. The way his eyes were fixed on the door of the room Harry was in, anxiety pouring off of him in waves._

_“He’ll be alright you know,” Poppy said slowly, “you needn’t worry so much.”_

_Tom whipped his head to look at her and Poppy wondered for a minute if Riddle had actually forgotten she was still with him. “What?”_

_Poppy shook her head. “Nothing.” She smiled and went inside the room. She was definitely going to deliver more of Harry and Tom’s kids._

“Miss Pomfrey.” Tom greeted, effectively snapping Poppy from her musings. She turned to him and smiled. “Mr. Riddle.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Your mother cleaned my wounds, you know. You can call me Riddle or Tom.”

Poppy laughed, “alright, as you wish.” She turned her attention back on Harry who was watching their interaction with a fond smile. “And, how are you, young man? Any pain in your abdomen? Your feet? Your body?”

Harry shook his head. “Nope. I am absolutely fine,” he looked down at his barely visible baby bump and grinned. “The three of us are absolutely fine.”

Poppy smiled softly, “that’s good to hear.” She glanced at the father and motioned for him to get out. “You should leave now.”

Tom sighed but followed the woman’s command. “Of course.” He looked at his lover and smiled. “See you in a bit.”

Harry blushed. “Yeah.” He still wasn’t used to Tom being so affectionate in front of others.

As soon as the door closed, Poppy engulfed Harry in her arms, peppering his face with kisses, making Harry giggle.

“Hey! Stop!” Harry said without much conviction, he liked Poppy’s embrace. He really liked the mediwitch a lot.

“Merlin! I am so happy for you, Harry,” Poppy caressed Harry’s cheek as she dropped another kiss on his forehead. “I hope you’ll always stay like this.”

Harry smiled at the woman, not surprised to see tears in Poppy’s eyes. “Thank you.”

* * *

Dumbledore dropped the sweet he’d been about to eat while Snape spilled his tea he’d just poured out for himself. Flitwick squeaked while McGonagall’s mouth opened in shock. Pomona seemed to be debating with herself as to what to do. She didn’t know whether she should smile or cry in happiness. Hagrid, though, had no such reservations and gave a loud whoop of laughter.

“You know, I never did meet Voldemort when I went to visit Harry,” Dumbledore said slowly, “it made sense, since we never got along.”

Poppy narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore, not at all amused with the man. “You could have not been as judgmental as you were with him, you know. He is not like your ex, Albus.”

Dumbledore sighed. “I know, I realise my mistake, Poppy. He is not Gellert.”

“Even Gellert regretted what he did, Albus,” Flitwick piped in, “you shouldn’t have judged young Tom when you met him. You were always too harsh on him. And his housemates,” he grimaced. “They were horrible to him when he was a child. Except for his knights, Lestrange, Avery and Dolohov, they’d all bullied him when he was a little first year.”

Albus lowered his head, “I know and I am sorry. It seems Dippet was right. I was wrong.” He raised his head and smiled brightly. “But young Harry changed him. That’s what we should concentrate on.”

Snape snorted. “Maybe we interpreted the prophecy in the way we wanted to.” He smiled sadly, “maybe this was what it meant by Harry defeating him. Harry accomplished what no one ever can.”

McGonagall nodded, “I agree with Severus, Albus,” she glanced at Pomona and her eyes softened. She patted her partner’s shoulder. “This isn’t the time for tears, dear. We should be happy.”

Pomona nodded, wiping the tears that had slid down her cheeks, “I am. I am glad for Harry.”

“I wonder if Harry and Riddle will like the gift I am thinking of giving their kids,” Hagrid said slowly.

At once, all eyes were on Hagrid. McGonagall inwardly sighed as she turned to Hagrid. They all knew Hagrid very well. There was no way they could allow Hagrid to go forward with his plans.

Hagrid felt his colleagues and Dumbledore’s eyes on him and his eyes widened as he saw the disapproval in his fellow professors' gaze and resignation in Dumbledore’s. It seemed his colleagues’ mind was on something entirely different.

“Ah, no! No! I ain’t giving Harry and Riddle’s kids anything dangerous!” Hagrid sighed, of course he wouldn’t give anything dangerous to children. He liked animals, but even he wasn’t that dumb.

“I was—” Hagrid took a deep breath, “I was hoping to give them two unicorn foals and occamy chicks.” He smiled hesitantly, “they are quite gentle you know. Once the kids are able to, they can pet them and play with them.”

Snape’s brows rose at Hagrid’s words, that was unexpectedly thoughtful of Hagrid. “That’s not a bad idea at all, Hagrid,” he said, as his fellow teachers nodded alongside him. “I am sure both Harry and my Lord will be able to communicate with the chicks.” He paused. “So will their children once they are able to speak.”

Hagrid nodded enthusiastically, “aye. That’s one of the reasons I decided to give them occamies and unicorn foals.”

“I am sure Harry will appreciate your gift very much, Hagrid,” Pomfrey said, a soft smile on her face. “They both will.”

* * *

“Oh.”

Harry stilled as he again felt that. He’d read about this happening, but he never thought it would fill him with so much wonder and warmth.

“Harry?” Remus asked worriedly.

Harry turned to Remus and Remus felt his heart stop for a minute as he saw Harry’s expression, pure joy radiating off of him. His godson looked even more radiant than he usually did.

“Remus, I felt my babies’ magic!”

Remus felt his heart swell in happiness and gently tugged Harry to him. “That’s wonderful, Harry.”

Harry nodded in Remus’s embrace, “I know, I just wish Tom could feel it too. It’s like mine and Tom’s but still so—” he paused, his eyes softening, “different.”

“He will, Harry. Don’t worry. You’ll get many more chances in the future.”

Tom’s eyes widened as he heard the reason behind Harry’s enthusiastic embrace. “What?”

Harry nodded happily from his place in Tom’s lap. They were staying in Tom’s bedroom that night since Harry had wanted a change of scenery. Tom’s bedroom was different from Harry’s. All bedrooms of Grimmauld place were different but with the changes Tom had made himself to his room, it was practically unique.

“I felt so happy, Tom,” Harry murmured, “I don’t think it would feel like that.” He chuckled, “I read about it, but it was indescribable.” He looked in the eyes of his lover and smiled softly, “our children, Tom.”

A feeling unlike any arose in Tom at Harry’s words, he was happy, ecstatic to know his children were well and Harry was happy. But what Harry had said, “their children,” that made him feel something he wasn’t sure Harry was ready for.

Tom knew it made him a bad parent for thinking like that, but he couldn’t help but think of impregnating Harry himself. The act which would give both him and Harry pleasure beyond comprehension. He wanted to leave his mark on every inch of Harry, so that Harry would know who he belonged to forever.

“Tom?”

Tom blinked as he heard Harry call him again, “what are you thinking?”

Tom blushed as he realised what he’d been envisioning, he shouldn’t be thinking about fucking Harry. “Nothing.”

Harry hummed, looking at Tom with a calculating gaze, “no, I want to know what you were thinking.”

Tom snorted, “it was nothing, forget about it.”

Harry pursed his lips, “you are lying. You wouldn’t have looked away from me if it was nothing.”

Tom groaned and pulled Harry closer so he could bury his nose in Harry’s neck. “Forget about it, darling.”

Tom didn’t want to admit what he’d been imagining, Harry wouldn’t even look at him if he knew what he was thinking of doing to him. It was wrong of him to want Harry pregnant just because he reveled in the feeling of Harry carrying his children.

Tom stilled in his ministrations as he heard Harry sniffle, he immediately leaned back. What had happened to Harry? He’d been fine a minute ago.

Tom looked at his lover and felt his heart clench in pain as he saw Harry sobbing quietly. “Harry?”

Harry didn’t reply and continued to sob. What was Tom hiding from him? Was he having second thoughts about something? What had he done wrong?

“Harry, darling, stop crying,” Tom didn’t know what he should do. Why was Harry crying? He hadn’t done anything that would make Harry react like this.

Wait a minute.

Tom let out a few expletives, of course, that was what it was about.

“Harry, shush,” Tom soothed, caressing Harry’s lower back, “it’s alright, love. I’ll tell you what I was thinking, just stop crying.”

Harry looked at Tom with tear filled eyes, “what is it? Are you angry?”

Tom resisted the urge to say that this was all Harry’s fault, Harry had turned him into this stupid version of himself. “Not at all. I was—”

Tom sighed. “I was thinking,” he said slowly, warily looking at Harry, “it would be nice if I could—” God, this was humiliating!

“Yes?” Harry asked, looking at Tom with wide eyes.

“I want to fuck you.” Harry’s arms tightened around Tom’s neck, a pleasant shiver going through him, “Tom—”

“I hope you’ll get pregnant again and it’s not because I wish to have more kids, it’s just,” Tom wanted to drown, “I want to—”

“Tom,” Harry whispered softly. What was Tom saying?

Tom shook his head, “just forget about it.”

Harry could see how mortified Tom was so he didn’t press the issue. “Alright.”

When they were lying on the bed, Harry grasped Tom’s hand in his, making Tom turn towards him. “Harry?”

“It’s alright, you know,” Harry murmured, “this is new for both of us.” he turned carefully to look at Tom and smiled. “I am not bothered by the fact you want to love me that much.”

Tom tightened his grip on Harry’s hand. “I am not like this, Harry,” he said quietly, “this is not who I am. I don’t even like the thought of touching people.”

Harry hummed. “I am like that too, you know, but with you,” he gazed into Tom’s eyes, trying to convey what he was trying to say, “it’s different.”

Tom sighed, then smiled. “Exactly.”

* * *

Harry glanced at Sirius then at Remus, both of his guardians were looking at him with apprehension. He wondered what was bothering them to this degree. He knew everything was going smoothly in the ministry now, even if many people were still against the changes proposed. Harry knew though that they will happen, Rufus Scrimgeour will make sure of that.

It couldn’t be their respective relationships either. Rodolphus and Sirius were quite happy with each other, and so were Rabastan and Remus. Harry really liked seeing his guardians so content with their partners.

As he talked more to the Lestrange brothers, Harry understood why Sirius and Remus fell for them. They are perfect for each other. He was glad his guardians had found their life partners as well.

The best part was, nothing had changed in their living arrangement. Harry had told both Remus and Sirius what he and Tom had talked about, about dividing their time between the three houses. Sirius and Remus were perfectly fine with it.

Sirius and Remus had sorted out everything with their partners as well. When Sirius will stay over at Lestrange manor, Rabastan and Remus will be at Grimmauld and vice versa. That way, both the places will be lived in, and Harry wouldn’t miss anyone.

Something else was troubling both the men. Harry couldn’t understand the reason behind their anxiety. Why did they look so worried?

“Harry,” Sirius started. He wondered what would be the best way to tell a pregnant person that the father of their children shouldn’t be with them. “I know you care for Tom—”

Harry blinked, not expecting the conversation to be about him and Tom. “Uh—Sirius? What?”

Sirius shared a glance with Remus who nodded at him. “It’s alright,” the amber eyed man turned to Harry and gave him a soft smile. “It’s nothing serious, so don’t reach wrong conclusions. We just—”

“Remus and I don’t think,” Harry turned to Sirius, frankly bewildered by what was happening, “Sirius?”

“We don’t think Tom should be there at the time of your delivery.”

Harry stilled. “What? But why?”

Harry couldn’t understand why Sirius and Remus would want that. “Did he say something to you?”

Sirius let out a snort. “No way. I think he doesn’t even want to think about that.”

“Harry, listen,” Remus leaned forward and gently grasped Harry’s hand in his. “We know Tom, we have seen how much he has come to care for you,” he smiled sadly, “he won’t be able to see you in any kind of pain.”

Harry’s mouth opened in a small o at Remus’s explanation.

“You’ll have to talk to him, convince him to stay put.” Sirius shook his head, “he shouldn’t be present at the birth. If he will lose his temper—”

Harry bit his bottom lip, he knew what Sirius was trying to say. Remus and Sirius were right. Tom and he cared about each other a lot.

Harry knew without a doubt that Tom will come to love their children too but he wasn’t willing to put anyone in danger if Tom’s magic lashed out. A baby’s delivery took a toll on the bearer, Tom will not be able to handle all the blood, him in pain.

“I understand.” Harry laid his other hand on top of Remus’ and nodded. “I’ll do my best to convince him.”

Sirius grinned. “Good, if worst comes to worst, we can just give him a sleeping draught.”

Harry laughed as Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius always knew how to make him smile.

Harry did his best to convince Tom but his arguments fell on deaf ears. He tried to tell Tom that it would be a stupid idea for him to be there but Tom didn’t listen.

“I understand what you and your guardians are saying, I really do,” Tom ran a hand through his hair, “but I can’t leave you alone, I just cant.”

“Tom—”

“Harry! No! It’s not happening.”

Harry scowled. “You’ll get angry and then you might hurt Madam Pomfrey or me.”

Tom looked at Harry incredulously. “Are you serious right now? I am not that stupid!”

Harry huffed. “I burnt my hand because of my own stupidity two weeks ago, Tom. And you kept on glaring at everyone because of it, for two whole days. I had to console Dobby that you wouldn’t hurt him, Kreacher as well.” He smiled sadly as Tom winced. “They thought you would be angry with them even though they weren’t even in the kitchen.”

Tom averted his gaze. “You know I won’t hurt them, ever. I won’t hurt anyone.”

Harry sighed and leaned into his lover so that Tom could play with his hair. Tom liked threading his hands through his hair and right now, Tom really needed to do something that will keep him calm. “I know. But you do understand what I am trying to say.”

Tom didn’t in answer, he just made an even bigger mess of Harry’s unruly hair by running his fingers through them. “Tom, answer me.”

“I promise you,” Tom said quietly, “I won’t hurt anyone.”

Harry straightened and looked Tom in the eye. “Are you sure?”

Tom smiled softly. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, Harry.”

Harry felt dizzy as Tom’s words washed over him. His eyes fluttered shut when Tom leaned down and pressed his lips to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics : Flashbacks 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Tom gazed at the beautiful man sleeping on the bed for some time before rising from his place and leaning down to lay a chaste kiss on Harry’s forehead. He caressed his love’s cheek and smiled softly. “You are wonderful, darling, and I am glad you are mine.”

Tom glanced at the crib where his new born children were resting and grinned fondly, he couldn’t help but feel happy. Their children were perfect and he couldn’t help but feel proud of the fact that he was their father. He will do everything in his power to keep them safe and content.

With Harry by his side, they’ll give their children a loving family and home.

Harry’s heart filled with warmth as Tom handed him his elder son. He couldn’t believe they were out in the world! He’d been hoping to see them for so long that he was still coming to terms with the fact they were no longer a distant dream. The boy in his arms had wisps of dark hair like Tom and Harry could tell he was going to be similar in looks to Tom. His nose on the other hand was—

“He has your nose, Harry, and your ears,” Sirius noticed, “though he looks like Tom.”

Harry smiled softly and leaned down to lay a soft kiss on his son’s head. “Welcome to the world, my love. Tòmas Fleamont Riddle.”

Tom’s eyes widened and he was grateful for the hand Rodolphus had on his shoulder. Harry lifted his head to meet his gaze and Tom couldn’t help but feel overwhelming love for the beautiful man on the bed.

Pomfrey handed Harry the younger twin and Harry laughed when his baby lifted his hand, his eyes fluttering open before closing of their own accord.

“He is lovely,” Harry said, as he softly caressed his son’s head before leaning down and kissing his forehead. “I am glad to meet you, Eòin Ealar Riddle.”

This time Tom felt both the Lestrange brothers squeeze his shoulder. Fuck! He could have never imagined Harry would honour him and his friend in such a way.

“You are going to be the happiest children ever,” Harry murmured as he nuzzled his son’s cheek.

* * *

Remus grinned fondly at Harry and his friends who were cooing at the two one month old babies. Harry had given birth to Tòmas and Eòin a month ago, on 10th July. His friends had come a week later to meet the newborns but except for Luna and Neville, the other three hadn’t been able to stay for long.

Ron and Hermione had to go with their families on a holiday and it would’ve been suspicious if they’d wanted to cancel the trip. Cedric was working at the ministry, so he was quite busy as well.

They had free time now, thus, were able to spend the day with Harry.

“They look just like you and Riddle,” Ron grinned at Tòmas who was blinking at him from Luna’s arms. He glanced at his best friend who was sitting beside Luna, “you and Riddle made very beautiful babies.”

Neville laughed from beside Hermione. “I agree.” His eyes softened as he saw Cedric and Hermione grinning at Eòin who was yawning softly. He turned to Harry and patted his shoulder. “I am glad everything turned out well for you, for all of us.”

Harry leaned on Luna’s shoulder who wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “I am glad too, Nev.”

Harry couldn’t help but hope the day would come Tom would also sit with them. His lover was still not comfortable with his friends as he was with his guardians.

Harry knew his friends had been shocked when they’d learned what the horcrux had developed into. He’d been pleasantly surprised when they’d all chosen to remain by his side.

His friends hadn’t been too shocked when he’d admitted to them that he liked Tom. Ron and Hermione had just shaken their heads at him. Harry still blushed when he recalled what they’d said.

_“Oh, Harry,” Ron and Hermione said in unison as they hugged their pregnant friend. “It’s no wonder you fell for Riddle. If anyone can understand You Know Who,” Ron shook his head, “it’s you Harry,” Hermione finished._

_Cedric had ruffled his hair, telling him to be strong and careful._

_“Your partner is Riddle,” Cedric grinned, “you have to keep him on his toes.”_

_Luna and Neville had hugged him and wished him the best. They’d all known it wasn’t easy for Harry to admit his feelings, just like it wasn’t for Tom._

_“Harry—” Luna started, unable to see the tears in Harry’s eyes._

_“I love him, Luna,” Harry shut his eyes and couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks, “It hurts when he isn’t by my side.”_

_Neville felt his heart clench in pain at the sight of his friend. “Harry, its alright.” He shared a glance with Luna who gave him a firm nod. Together, they embraced Harry, telling with their actions and words how much they cared for their friend and would stand by him, no matter what._

_The five had hoped that everything would turn out okay for their friend they were all glad it had. They had no reason to hold a grudge against Tom when Harry himself had forgiven him._

Ron had told Harry how happy his father was with the changes at the ministry, as were Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins. Fred and George had become fans of Rufus Scrimgeour, completely unaware that it was Riddle’s policies the man was implementing.

When Harry’s teachers came to visit him, his children’s eyes colour had stabilized. Harry really couldn’t fault Snape for face palming, or Dumbledore for laughing. McGonagall, Sprout, Hagrid and Flitwick seemed at a loss for words.

“Well, their father does have ruby red eyes,” Pomfrey said, “it’s no wonder Tòmas inherited them.”

“But Tòmas’s eyes are much warmer than Tom’s.” Remus smirked at the man who seemed too amused by the reaction of Hogwarts’ staff.

Harry laughed and lightly patted Tòmas’s cheek who giggled, “He is a darling, and I adore him. Every part of him.”

“And, little Eòin inherited both of yours,” Rabastan chimed in. “it’s very rare for children to have heterochromia, even in wizarding world.”

Harry snickered as he recalled Tom’s expression when he’d seen Eòin’s eyes, Tom had been baffled. He hadn’t been able to believe that his son had inherited both of his parents’ eyes. Eoin's right eye was ruby red like Tom's while his left was emerald green like Harry's.

Eòin literally represented both of them.

“Are you happy, brat?”

Harry nodded then smirked, “you can’t call me a brat anymore, professor. I am a parent now, and in a few years,” he glanced at his lover whose lips had curved up in amusement. “My children are going to be in your care.”

Snape groaned, “don’t remind me, I can clearly see the future,” he shook his head, “they are going to drive me up the wall, I just know it.”

“Now, now, Severus,” Tom arched a brow at his ex-follower. “I think you owe it to me to take very good care of them.” He tilted his head, making the potion master grimace, and Sirius and Rodolphus laugh, “I did forgive you for your betrayal after all.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “yeah, sure, that’s why he has to look after them.” He grinned cheekily at Tom who just sighed in resignation, making everyone in the room laugh.

* * *

Harry moaned softly as he felt Tom press a kiss to his neck. Tom and he had been very careful since their children had been born. Since both Tòmas and Eòin slept in between them, they hadn’t been able to do much but share kisses. Harry didn’t really care if they had to wait till their wedding in December, but Harry knew Tom will snap if he had to wait two more months to touch him.

Harry knew Tom loved their children a lot, he’d seen the care in his eyes when Harry fed them, he’d seen the concern when Eòin had started crying for no reason, how panicked Tom had looked when he hadn’t stopped crying until Harry had sung him a lullaby.

But Harry also knew Tom’s love for him was unparalleled.

Tom cared for Tòmas and Eòin a lot, he would do anything for them but Harry knew he can’t lie to himself either.

What Tom felt for him, Harry doubted Tom would feel that much for their children. With years, he might change, but he wouldn’t bet on it. What Tom felt for them was enough for now. Harry didn’t want to be too greedy, he can’t force Tom to care as much as he does for their sons. He was plenty happy with what he had.

The point was, they were free, for at least six hours. Sirius, Remus and Pomfrey had taken the children outside for a walk. Both Tòmas and Eòin were fed so Harry knew that wouldn’t be a problem.

Most importantly, the twins got along very well with the three.

Neither Tòmas nor Eòin ever cried when they were with Sirius, Remus, Poppy’s, Lestrange brothers and Selwyn. Tòmas had been quite happy when Luna and Cedric had held him as well.

So, Harry, knew his children would be fine for a few hours, Poppy was the best healer and she will take care of them.

“You should stop thinking about them, lest I get jealous of my own children.”

Harry snorted before turning. He was about to say something cheeky but all thoughts fled his mind as he noticed the way Tom was looking at him.

Tom’s heated gaze sent a jolt of pleasure through Harry’s body, lightning his nerves on fire. He squirmed as Tom continued to look at him with that smouldering look in his eyes, as if he would never let him go away.

“Don’t worry, darling, I won’t fuck you right now.” Tom grabbed Harry’s hand and before Harry could make a sense of what was happening, he was straddling Tom. “Hey!”

Harry’s breath hitched as he felt Tom’s erection and without being conscious of what he was doing, Harry wriggled in Tom’s lap.

Tom’s eyes roved over Harry’s form, as his hands slowly, reverently caressed Harry’s stomach. He stopped in his ministrations as he felt the scarred skin on the otherwise smooth skin of his fiancé. That was a special place, from where their children had come into this world. He had offered to heal the wound but Harry had not let him. 

“Tom—”

Tom trailed his hand upwards, ignoring Harry’s pleading tone. It felt good to hear Harry speak like that, to know that he was the only one who could reduce Harry to this state.

Tom pinched Harry’s nipple and Harry moaned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle the embarrassing sounds leaving it.

“You’ll not do that, love, when I’ll make love to you,” he flicked the hardened nub and couldn’t help but think magic really was great. No matter how much he sucked on Harry’s nipples, or stimulated them, they never produced anything, the milk was only for their children.

Harry had turned neon red when he’d sucked on them after he was done feeding his children.

_“Huh, so nothing comes if your husband sucks on them.”_

_“What are you doing?” Harry exclaimed, “Have you lost your mind? And we aren’t married yet!”_

_Tom shrugged, “I got jealous of the way you kept on giving them attention.” he smirked lasciviously, “and we are as good as married. Harry.”_

_Harry was bewildered. “What is wrong with you?”_

_Tom didn’t bother answering, he just leaned down and kissed his fiancé. Harry should know by now whose attention he’d caught, he was Tom Riddle’s love. Harry knew how possessive he was, was it any wonder he was upset with his children for taking so much of their mother’s attention? Harry was his!_

“Ah—ah—Tom! Tom!”

Tom’s eyes flashed and he snapped out of his reverie. The tantalizing sight of Harry breathing raggedly, his eyes glazed with lust, the lovely flush on his cheeks, it was enough to make Tom forget everything. He roughly pulled Harry to him, his hands threading in the soft hair as he kissed Harry, trying to instill in the younger male how much he wanted him, how precious he was to him.

How Harry was the only one, will ever be the only one for him.

Harry moaned as Tom’s tongue slipped inside his mouth, tangling with his, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. He tugged the curls at the nape of Tom’s neck and felt another shiver go through him as Tom hardened underneath him.

Harry couldn’t help but feel smug at the fact that he was doing this to Tom, that only he could reduce Tom Marvolo Riddle to this state. It felt good to be valued that much by Tom, not because he was the bearer of his children, not because he had been his horcrux. He was loved that much because of who he was, Harry James potter.

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as Tom finally let him go. He didn’t think only making out and a handjob could make him feel so happy. Tom had jacked him off once he was done decorating his neck with bites. Harry didn’t think he had ever been so glad for magic than he was at the moment. No matter how much he loved Sirius and Remus, he didn’t want them to see him in that state, as if a beast had assaulted his neck and collarbone.

“Imagine how it would feel once I will properly make love to you.”

Harry blushed and hid his face in Tom’s chest. “Stop!”

Tom chuckled. He didn’t think he could ever feel so happy, so content in his life.

It seemed he was wrong.

* * *

“So, now I am also going to be eighteen forever?”

Tom hummed, much more interested in tracing unknown patterns on Harry’s back. God! How was this even possible? How could someone be so beautiful, so enchanting, so fucking perfect!

Tom knew he would never forget the last night. He’d done everything in his power to make their first time special. And by the looks of it, he’d succeeded.

Harry had looked ethereal under him, ivory skin shining in the moonlight, cheeks rosy red as he laved attention to the inside of Harry’s thighs, nipping at the soft skin in between kisses.

He couldn’t help but remember again and again how utterly breathtaking, blissful, Harry had looked when he’d sucked him off, it’d felt good to take in his husband’s essence inside of him. Harry hadn’t been able to speak for a while, such had been the intensity of his orgasm.

Harry had offered to do the same for him, but he hadn’t let him. The only thing he’d wanted that night was to see his come dripping out of Harry’s entrance.

He had gotten his wish, five times. He’d told Harry he wouldn’t let him get much sleep and he had kept his promise. It had felt so good to bury himself inside Harry’s tight heat, his love’s velvety walls clenching around him, milking him for all he was worth.

Tom didn’t think he could put into words how good, how complete he’d felt when he’d made love to Harry. It was like Harry was born just for him, just so they could be together like this, forever. Or maybe he’d been born for Harry. He didn’t care which it was. All he knew was that he loved Harry and he was sure he and Harry will enjoy each and every time they made love. Because that’s what it was, they loved each other, had only ever cared for each other and always will.

That’s what had made the act so special, so pleasurable. They were each other’s in every way, and always will be. Everything of his belonged to Harry just like everything of Harry’s was his.

Tom knew he should have restrained himself, he and Harry had taken breaks, but even he hadn’t thought that he would fuck Harry throughout the night.

It had just felt so good, to see his fingerprints on Harry’s slender waist, the beautiful arch of Harry’s back when he took him from behind, stroke Harry’s cock in time with his thrusts, see Harry splatter the sheets as he emptied inside him.

It was five in the morning now, they’d said goodbye to others and their children at ten. Tom knew why he and Harry were that relaxed and were able to spend their wedding night without worries. Their sons were staying at the Lestrange manor with Sirius, Remus and Poppy. The five had decided with Walter, Rookwood, Fenrir and Ethel to have a get together of sorts two days ago.

Harry had looked close to tears when they’d told him the real reason for it. It was so they could all keep an eye on their sons. Tom knew Harry was much more emotional than he was, but even he’d felt touched by their actions.

“Tom, what are you thinking?”

Tom broke out of his reverie as his lovely husband’s voice cut through his musings. It seemed Harry still couldn’t believe he was immortal too. Well, no matter, he will assure Harry of the same as long as it took.

“I am soul bonded to you, Harry. It’s the most sacred marriage there is, our very souls are tied together.” Tom leaned down and peppered kisses all over Harry’s back. “Since I am immortal and frozen at the age of twenty four because of the ritual I did, so are you now.”

Harry felt happiness bubble inside his chest and pure pleasure shot through his veins Tom when lightly bit the sensitive skin of his lower back. No matter how many times he heard it, he couldn’t help but feel elated at the fact that he and Tom were together now, and would stay that way forever.

He’d had some reservations about the bonding ceremony, specifically, about his children and their life span. But Tom had assured him that they would definitely live far longer than normal wizards and would age very slowly.

“If nothing else, I can always create Elixir of life for them.” Tom smirked, “they are our children, Harry, they’ll be just fine.” He grinned wryly, “considering their origins, they will definitely have a very long life span.”

Harry looked at Tom from under his lashes, wondering if having thoughts like these made him a fool. But it wasn’t foolish to think like that!

“What if we have children again?” Harry asked quietly.

Tom stroked Harry’s cheek, a thrill going through him as Harry’s eyes became half lidded. “We are immortal Harry, our children will be much like werewolves and vampires offspring. Both age very slowly and live a very long life. Vampires biological children need to be bitten by their parents when they mature to ensure their immortality.” Harry’s eyes widened as he recalled his conversation with Ethel and Fenrir. He’d been fascinated when he’d heard about the inner workings of their species.

Tom smiled. “Once we are seen in public, everyone will believe that I am a vampire and that’s why our children have such unique abilities. I fed you the elixir I made during my travels since I am that much of a genius.”

Harry nodded and craned his neck to press his lips to Tom. It seems he’d been worried for nothing. Tom will take care of everything. “I love you so much.”

Tom smiled into the kiss, pulling Harry closer so that the younger male was in his lap. “I love you too.”

“It’s been an hour, hasn’t it Harry?”

Harry blinked, not understanding what Tom meant. “Huh?”

Tom gently turned Harry and loomed over him, pinning his husband’s hands to the headboard. “I need to be inside you, darling.”

Harry blushed but nodded. He spread his legs shyly and Tom groaned, he wondered when Harry would not blush when they made love. Then again, he liked seeing Harry like this. Harry didn’t even know how seductive he looked, he was completely unaware of how his every gesture made him feel.

Tom leaned down and his cock throbbed, a bead of pre come forming on the slit when Harry averted his gaze, biting his bottom lip. Tom couldn’t wait for much longer and rubbed his cock against Harry’s entrance, making Harry moan.

“Ah–ah–Tom!”

Tom felt another wave of pleasure go through him and without delay, shoved his cock inside Harry.

Harry moaned as he felt the thick, long length of his husband inside him. It felt so incredibly good to have Tom inside him, this felt right, this was what he wanted with every fiber of his being. For Tom to love him and make him his in every way. he’d stopped counting how many times Tom had come inside him, even thinking about it made him want to hide his face in the pillows.

Harry wondered if he’ll ever be able to pleasure Tom with his mouth, he’d offered to do it, but he’d been hoping Tom wouldn’t take him up on it. The most he could do was stroke him with his hands. Harry didn’t think he was at the stage to give Tom a blowjob. He was sure he would pass out if Tom came inside his mouth. And that would be very embarrassing.

Tom pulled out all the way before thrusting back in, building a steady pace. He closed his eyes as he heard the sound of his balls slapping against Harry’s hips. Fuck! He would never get tired of this, never. He wasn’t wrong in thinking that Harry was just born for him, Harry and he fit together so well, there wasn’t another explanation. They really were born for each other.

Tom mentally patted himself for giving Harry that potion. there was no way Harry wouldn’t get pregnant after the vigorous sex they’d had, will continue to have for another two weeks.

Tom was sure even Harry didn’t want kids again so soon.

* * *

Harry pressed a kiss to Tom’s jaw and couldn’t help but think that this was his favourite thing, he really really liked kissing Tom.

“So, did you enjoy meeting our children,” Tom asked, his hands caressing Harry’s lower back, reveling in the shiver that went through Harry.

Harry hummed and buried his neck in Tom’s neck. Tom’s scent was so soothing, “yeah, it felt nice to see them after a day.”

Tom laughed, his hand trailing upward, “our honeymoon is going to continue to for another week, darling. We can only spend some time with them.”

Tom leaned forward and Harry moaned when he felt Tom lightly nip the lobe of his right ear, his husband’s cool breath making heat pool in his stomach.

Reluctantly, Harry leaned back and locked his gaze with his husband’s. He grinned mischievously and Tom’s Adams’s apple bobbed. He couldn’t let Tom win every time.

“I am sure Tòmas and Eòin will understand that their mother needs to give their father attention too.”

Tom threw his head back and laughed. Merlin! What did he do to deserve Harry’s love and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics : Flashback


	9. Chapter 9

Harry frowned as Tòmas continued to look at him, not saying anything, he was just watching him with a curious look in his eyes. Harry wondered if Tòmas was hungry, he did that sometimes, just stare at him when he was feeling hungry.

Harry smiled at his son before going to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for his son.

He smiled good naturedly at Tiffy and shook his head when the elf asked him if he wanted her help. Harry gestured for her to continue with her drawing. He glanced at the vast expanse of green in front of him and his heart warmed at seeing Tom strolling with Eòin in his arms, murmuring to him as he pointed out the different flowers and trees to their giggling son. Maybe he should call Tom in as well. Eòin might be hungry too.

Harry went back to the lounge and gently put down the tray which had the milk. He gathered his son in his arms and smiled at the little tyke.

“Are you hungry, my love?”

Tòmas didn’t say anything but continued to look at him. Harry only leaned in and pressed a kiss to his head. “I love you so much, my angel.”

“Mm.”

Harry leaned back and blinked. “Huh? Did you say something?”

Tòmas grinned suddenly and started giggling. Harry was bewildered by his son’s behaviour. “Tòmas?”

“Ma!”

All breath left Harry as he heard that word from his son’s mouth. “What?” Harry asked, his voice hoarse.

Tòmas giggled again. “Ma! Ma!”

Harry felt tears gather in his eyes as he brought Tòmas closer to hug him. “Yes, yes, yes! I am your mother.”

Tears slid down Harry’s face and he wasn’t even aware when Tom came back inside the house.

“Harry? What’s wrong?”

Tom gently sat Eòin on the armchair, secure in the knowledge that his son will not fall. Eòin was already picking up his favourite teddy and snuggling with it. All the furniture in all three of their houses were charmed so that no harm could befall their sons.

Tom made his way to Harry and Tòmas and was shocked to see Harry sniffling with Tòmas in his arms. What had happened to Harry? He’d been fine when he’d left him and taken Eòin out for a walk. The moment he’d felt Harry’s emotional state, he had immediately rushed in.

“Harry?” Tom asked softly. He couldn’t feel any grief or hurt from Harry. Harry wasn’t upset in the slightest. But then why was he crying?

Tom glanced at his son and smiled when he saw Tòmas sucking on his index finger, completely unaware of what was happening.

Harry took his time raising his head and Tom’s eyes widened as he saw the joy, pure elation, on Harry’s face.

“Tom!” Harry cried in delight, “You wouldn’t believe what just happened, darling.”

“What?” Tom couldn’t understand what was going on. What had happened that had put such a lovely smile on Harry’s face. “What is it?”

“Tòmas said his first word,” he smiled softly and dropped a kiss on Tòmas’s head. “He called me Ma.”

Tom felt warmth envelop him and he didn’t even realise when he tugged Harry forward and dropped a kiss on Tòmas’s head, making his elder son giggle. He kissed Harry’s forehead before rising and strolling to Eòin. He gently picked up his son who started giggling as soon as he touched him.

“Dad!”

Tom stopped in his tracks, looking at Eòin in wonder who was grinning happily at him. “What?”

“Dad.” Eòin repeated the same word, not knowing how the word was making his father feel.

Tom dazedly went back to Harry and gently made Eòin sit beside Tòmas. He glanced at Harry and wasn’t surprised to see the tears in his husband’s eyes.

“Today is a special day it seems,” Harry said caressing Eòin’s head who was busy playing with Tòmas’s fingers. “I love you both so much.”

“Not more than me I hope,” Tom asked, a soft smile on his face.

Harry laughed and picked up Eòin to shower him with affection. He was just so happy!

* * *

“Tòmas, say mama.”

“Ma!”

Harry shook his head, completely unaware of how Tom was looking at him. “No, no, no. Say mama.”

Tòmas just looked at Harry before grinning and going back to his teddy. Both the twins loved their stuff toys and they had a lot to choose from. Tom and Harry had made sure they two would have everything they could possibly want.

Harry sighed and leaned back on the pillows to glance at the two boys playing with the collection of soft toys. Both he and Tom had tried making the other twin call them mama and daddy, they hadn’t succeeded.

Eòin started giggling whenever Harry tried making his younger son call him mother. Eòin had only managed to say “mmm.” Tòmas only looked at Tom before giggling and hugging his lion plushie to his chest.

“It seems they’ll get to it when they will.”

Harry glanced at his husband who was watching Tòmas and Eòin with a fond grin on his face. “It is amusing though both said their first real words on same day.”

Tom knew he loved his children but he didn’t think his heart would feel so much love for the two tykes then it did when he heard from Harry that Tòmas had called him mother and when Eòin called him father.

Tom could understand the reason behind Harry’s tears. He just hadn’t felt like crying though. Out of the two of them, Harry was the one who cried easily.

Harry leaned into Tom who wound his arms around him. “Yeah, we have to let them go by their pace.”

Eòin was snuggling with a lion plushie when he suddenly let go and crawled to his parents. Harry immediately gathered him in his arms and dropped a kiss on his head. Tom grinned as Tòmas let go of his toy and looked at Harry and his twin expectantly. The angel glanced at him after a minute and Tom winked at him, making the boy giggle and crawl to him. Tom picked him up and kissed his cheek.

“We are going to see what mama and Eòin are up to, hmm?”

Tòmas looked at him for a minute before giggling, making Tom’s heart melt.

“What’s the matter, love?” Harry gently caressed Eòin’s messy hair and smiled. “What is it?”

Eòin looked at Harry before grinning widely, “mama!”

Harry felt his heart stop for a minute, completely oblivious of Tom’s sharp intake of breath or when he pulled him to his chest. He couldn’t even comprehend what he was feeling at the moment. He’d wanted to hear Eòin call him mother for a month, he’d been waiting for it to hear the lovely word from his younger son.

After hearing Tòmas call him mother, Harry had become greedy. He wanted both of his sons to call him and Tom mother and father.

He’d realised very quickly though one couldn’t rush these things. He’d tried making them say it, both Tom and he had tried really hard.

Their efforts had been in vain though.

After a while he had just given up. He felt happy with the exercise and had thus continued it. It was fun and made his children scrunch their nose adorably or giggle, which was a sight Harry would never get tired of.

“Mama.” Eòin looked at Harry with wide eyes, not getting why his mother had suddenly gotten tears in his eyes. He raised his hand to touch the watery like substance. It made him feel bad, he didn’t want his mama to look like this. He liked when his mama laughed with his daddy.

Harry gently grabbed Eòin’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and laying soft kiss on the tiny fingers. “I love you so much,” he said softly, a smile coming on his face. He glanced at his husband and Tòmas and grinned. “All of you.”

Tom felt his heart fill with love as he looked at his husband, the care and affection Harry had for the three of them clearly visible in his eyes. He glanced at Tòmas who was trying to touch Eòin. Eòin was too enamoured with Harry’s hair though to pay attention to Tòmas.

Tòmas got upset when Eòin continued to ignore him, finding Harry’s hair far more interesting. The burgundy eyed boy turned to his father and Tom laughed as he saw the frustration on his son’s face.

“Dad!”

Tom blinked. This was too good to be true, coincidences like just didn’t happen. He glanced at Harry and laughed when he saw his love’s incredulous expression.

“Only our children can make us speechless.” Harry sighed before gently turning Eòin to face Tòmas. Tòmas started crying when Eòin still didn’t pay him attention.

* * *

Sirius smiled softly as he saw Harry beckoning Eòin to him. The little tyke was patting the stone on his way to Harry, clearly very fascinated with the difference between the marble and the mattress.

Sirius glanced at Tom who was sitting on the dining table, watching his husband and child with a soft look in his eyes. If anyone had told Sirius that Voldemort could grin like that a year ago, he would’ve advised said person to check themselves into a hospital.

But it seemed Harry was determined to do things no one ever could. Harry was the only person Riddle could feel any affection for, that Sirius was sure off. Only his godson could make Tom fall in love with him.

Sirius heard Tòmas giggle and turned in his direction. Warmth filled his heart as he saw the older twin watching Eòin curiously from his place in Remus’s lap, content to just watch his twin crawl while he munched on his supper.

“Do you want kids too?’

Sirius snapped out of his musings as he heard Rodolphus’s question. He turned to his partner and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the affection in the inky-blue depths.

“Not really,” Sirius replied. He leaned back and sighed when Rodolphus draped his arm around his shoulder. “I never really thought about kids, you know. I love these two to death, but I never really wanted my own.”

Rodolphus chuckled and pulled Sirius closer. “Well, if you do, you should tell me.” The Black lord glanced at his lover and his heart again did that funny thing it was prone to when near Rodolphus. “We can blood adopt if you want. Because of our lord’s elixir, we have all the time in the world.”

Sirius nodded, touched by Rodolphus’s feelings for him. He knew Rodolphus had never really cared about kids, but he was absolutely certain of the fact if they had one, Rodolphus would love them as much as he did Harry and Tom’s children.

“You don’t want to join your brother,” Rabastan asked Tòmas from beside Remus.

Tòmas looked at Rabastan then scrunched his nose, making Rabastan and Remus laugh.

“It’s alright,” Remus said good naturedly, caressing Tòmas’s hair, “you can learn at your own pace.”

Tòmas hugged his snake plushie to his chest and giggled loudly when Eòin sat down on the floor, unwilling to crawl anymore.

Harry grinned fondly at his son before rising and walking to him. Eòin was scrunching his nose at the floor, unable to understand why it wasn’t as soft as his bed.

Harry gently picked up Eòin from the floor who smiled as soon as he saw it was Harry. Harry laid a chaste kiss on Eòin’s nose, making the younger Riddle twin giggle. Harry locked gazes with Tom who just arched a brow at him.

“Do you want to go to daddy or Sirius?”

Eòin glanced at Tom then at Sirius and Rodolphus, his eyes brightened and Harry laughed. Yes, Eòin did like Rodolphus and Sirius a lot, just like Tòmas adored Remus and Rabastan.

* * *

Harry knew he hadn’t had normal pregnancy, wherein he hadn’t rushed to the bathroom when he’d felt like vomiting. He’d never actually felt like vomiting during his pregnancy, he hadn’t had any nausea.

But even if he hadn’t gone through that, it didn’t take a genius to work out what was going on with Remus. Harry had a pretty good idea why Remus wasn’t feeling well.

Remus hadn’t been able to keep down most of the food he’d eaten the day before. Yesterday, he’d slept most of the time, not willing to get up for anything.

That morning, Remus had rushed to the bathroom clutching his stomach, not even looking at the breakfast.

That’s how Harry knew it was time to call Madam Pomfrey. If he wasn’t wrong, Sirius and Rodolphus will be getting nephew and nieces soon.

Harry hugged Remus as soon as Pomfrey excused herself to go out and send a message to Remus’s partner, Sirius, Rodolphus and Tom. Rabastan was going to be so shocked when he learns he is going to be a father.

“I am so happy for you, Remus,” Harry pressed a kiss to his guardian’s cheek and resisted the urge to jump up and down in joy. “I can’t believe in ten months we’ll have two little girls joining our family!”

Remus grinned softly at Harry, unable to put into words how happy he was. Just like Sirius, he hadn’t really thought about kids. Now that he knew he was carrying, not one, but two of them, he knew will do everything in his power to raise them with as much love and affection he could. With Rabastan, Sirius, Harry, Rodolphus and Tom by his side, his children will grow up surrounded by people who cared for them, in a happy family.

Remus smiled as he thought about Tòmas and Eòin. The two were so attached to each other, he had no doubt they’ll come to love his daughters too. They’ll protect them just like they did each other.

“Your daughters are going to be spoiled, Remy,” Harry sing-songed.

Harry couldn’t wait for the day when his sons would be able to play with Remus’s daughters. Now, that would be a sight.

“Are you happy?” Rabastan asked, his voice too soft. He didn’t think he had ever been this polite to anyone before.

Remus nodded and leaned into his lover to rest his head on his shoulder. “I am,” he sighed, “I am just a little tired, that’s all.”

Rabastan hummed and grabbed Remus’s hand and entwined their fingers, “Greyback did say he has never made a mistake in identifying the second gender of a wolf before.” He chuckled. “I can’t believe you were an omega wolf. I would’ve been very careful if we’d known.”

Remus sighed. That had been some conversation they’d had with Fenrir. Fenrir had explained to him and Rabastan how werewolves pack dynamics worked. Apparently, male omega werewolves were rare since they were capable of getting pregnant. It was a well-kept secret of werewolves just like vampires kept it to themselves that most males of their kind were capable of carrying children.

When Fenrir had done the ritual on the night of the full moon, he’d assured both Rabastan and Remus that the latter was a beta. He wasn’t docile enough to be an omega but he wasn’t aggressive enough to be an alpha either.

It seemed Fenrir was wrong, Remus was an omega not a beta.

“Are you okay with it?” Remus straightened and looked Rabastan in the eye.

Rabastan smiled and gently tugged Remus forward so he could brush his forehead with the pregnant male’s. He took in Remus’s scent and for the first time, he had to commend his lord for restraining himself for so long. Rabastan had no qualms in admitting that he was not lord Voldemort. He won’t be able to stop himself from touching Remus.

Rabastan knew his lord had not touched Harry until they were married. The former Potter was so easy to read that it wasn’t even funny. Harry would’ve reacted in some way if they’d done anything sexual when the kid had been pregnant.

“You smell very good, you know,” Rabastan commented, his hand running soothing circles on the nape of Remus’s neck.

Remus laughed, “What?”

Rabastan leaned back and Remus averted his eyes when he noticed Rabastan’s heated gaze. “I am not my lord, Remus,” Remus whipped his head to look at his lover, only to find the younger Lestrange grinning cheekily at him. “My lord is very strong,” he smiled sheepishly, “I am not.”

Rabastan gently pushed Remus back on his back before vanishing his robes with a wave of his hand and Remus’s shirt. “don’t worry, we won’t go all the way, Pomfrey told me what we could and could not do,” he roved his eyes over the mother of his children and a thrill went through him as the thought made itself at home in his mind. “Fuck! I never even liked kids that much, but to think,” Rabastan caressed Remus’s flat abdomen, “our kids are in there. Yours and mine—” he locked his eyes with the amber gaze of Remus, not surprised to see the dazed look in his eyes. His eyes softened as he noticed the vulnerability in Remus’s eyes, “you really are one of a kind, love.”

Rabastan leaned down and captured Remus’s lips in a soft kiss. He is going to show Remus how much he loved him and always will. Having kids only added to his possessive nature. He loved Remus with or without any kids. His love didn’t depend on the fact whether they could have kids or not.

* * *

Harry couldn’t help but shake his head at the hypocrisy of people. He laid down the Daily Prophet and picked up his glass of juice.

When people had thought he was a raging lunatic, they’d condemned him. Now, that he was married to Tom and was revealed to be a bearer, he was once again seen as God’s gift to mankind. Everyone congratulated him and Tom heartily, cooing at their babies and wishing them a happy life.

Harry wondered how many of them actually meant it, he doubted Rita was that happy about him.

Then again, no one had the guts to say anything to his face, they didn’t want to anger Tom.

Sanguini and Tom had come up with a far-fetched story of how Tom had met the vampire lord during his travels and how Ethel had been the one to change him. Tom had created elixir of life at home so that no one could question how Harry was immortal as well since he wasn’t a vampire.

The wizarding world devoured his story of falling for Tom during his travels with Sirius and Remus, then marrying him.

That still didn’t mean Harry was happy when everyone took photos of him, Tom and their kids wherever they went out. It had been horrible at the beginning, but when Tòmas had started crying one day — well— the only reason those people hadn’t been cruelly punished was because the world didn’t know who Tom really was.

Tom’s eyes had flashed red and he’d ripped the journalists a new one for bothering him and his family.

Rufus Scrimgeour had also stepped in and that had at least calmed the things down in that regard. Nobody stared at them anymore, even if they did, they were very subtle about it.

That still didn’t mean Harry wanted to attend that night’s party with Tom. Tom was posing as a vampire, and that night’s celebration was being held to honour vampires. He was Tom’s husband and mate, thus he had to be there.

But he didn’t want to go! He wanted to watch a movie with his kids and Tom, with popcorns and soda.

“Why are you frowning, love?”

Harry turned to look up at Tom and smiled tiredly, “nothing.”

Tom threaded his hands through Harry’s hair. “Hmm, I don’t think so.”

Harry leaned into Tom’s palm. “I missed you. I just wanted to be with you.”

Tom arched a brow, knowing full well Harry was lying. “Really? Well, in that case—” he smirked and pulled Harry up and right into his arms. “How can I refuse my heart anything?”

Harry looked up in Tom’s eyes and blushed, feeling warm all of a sudden. All thoughts of that evening’s ministry function vanished from his mind.

“So, you were worried about people gawking at our children,” Tom asked, running soothing circles on Harry’s nape.

“Yes,” Harry whispered softly. “I hated it when people looked at me, I hate it when they look at you and my children, as if we are show pieces.”

Tom didn’t say anything for a minute. He could see where Harry was coming from, he’d experienced the same thing. Just because if someone is beautiful or famous didn’t mean everyone should stare at them or think they have some kind of claim on them. He himself hated it when people stared at him, he didn’t like it at all. People knew though to not approach him. Their instincts told them how bad idea it was to piss him off.

“Put it this way,” he turned to Harry and caressed his cheek, “you can have fun at the soiree with your friends,” he smirked mischievously, “it’s one of my favourite past times, you know, to mock people.”

Harry felt warmth envelop him and he leaned more into Tom’s palm.

“How is it you can make me feel so happy?”

Tom’s eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss Harry. “Because we love each other.”

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour snorted as he saw Harry Potter Riddle giving a very fake smile to one of the reporters. His eyes crinkled in amusement when Cedric’s mother and Luna Lovegood handed Harry his elder son. The two and a half year old looked curiously at the reporters before giggling loudly.

He glanced at the wizard/vampire, husband of Harry Potter, Tom Marvolo Riddle and wasn’t surprised to see the man glaring at the reporters who were undoubtedly there to ask Harry some useless questions.

If the reporters or even the world knew who the red eyed man really was, they wouldn’t dare to ask Harry anything.

“This is really a good party, minister.”

Rufus turned and wasn’t surprised to Dumbledore, Flitwick and Poppy Pomfrey standing beside him. “Thank you, though the credit goes to Mr. Cedric Diggory and his department.”

Dumbledore smiled jovially and snagged a pastry from one of the hovering trays. “Well, it really is a good party, Rufus, you should get the credit too.”

Rufus nodded slowly as he gave Dumbledore a calculating look. He glanced at Pomfrey and Flitwick standing beside the headmaster of Hogwarts and knew without a doubt they knew the truth as well. There was no way in hell they didn’t know. They, Severus Snape, Minerva and Pomona Sprout were definitely aware of Riddle’s other name.

“Tell me something, Albus,” Dumbledore turned to him, “yes, Rufus?”

Rufus subtly erected a privacy barrier around the four of them, making sure their conversation wouldn’t be overheard.

“You know I fought with Voldemort, right? During the first war? I am good at what I do, I was head of Auror’s department, you know.”

Dumbledore’s eyes widened at the man’s insinuation. “What? What are you—”

Rufus let out a snort, not at all surprised to see Pomfrey looking at him with a pinched expression while Flitwick started fidgeting where he was standing, clearly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going. He knew the matron was very close to Harry, of course she wouldn’t be happy if anyone outside of their circle knew the truth.

“I recognize that young man’s magic,” he chuckled, “not to mention the reason why this truce was put into effect in the first place, it’s about Harry. The red eyed man, Tom Marvolo Riddle,” he sighed, “he is Voldemort, isn’t he?”

The three Hogwarts teachers didn’t say anything which was answer enough for Rufus.

“I’ll admit, I am surprised by these turn of events. How did he and Harry ended up married, anyway?”

Dumbledore sighed. “It’s between them, Rufus,” he smiled tiredly, “they love each other very much, there is no war.” He glanced at the man he’d taught as well, “isn’t that enough?”

Rufus grinned and nodded. “Yes. Yes, it is.” He glanced at Pomfrey and laughed when he saw her happy smile, Flitwick looked very pleased by his reply as well. He was right, they do care about Harry and Riddle a lot.

Rufus had suspected something was not quite right about Riddle since the moment he’d laid eyes on the red eyed man. The man was clearly not what he was saying he was.

He’d tried to find information about Tom Riddle when Ethel had introduced him as his second in command, something which had amused the young man a lot.

The way Tom Riddle carried himself, the way he spoke, it was pretty obvious to anyone with brains that there was no way the man could be anyone’s second in command.

Tom Riddle was a charming young man, no doubt about that. The way he talked about treaty matters, how well reasoned his arguments were, Rufus was actually surprised people hadn’t figured out that he was the one who had come up with all the changes in the ministry in the first place. It just proved how useless his staff was.

But no matter what Rufus did, he wasn’t been able to find much about the vampire, Tom Riddle. All he knew was that Tom was the most brilliant student in Hogwarts history, an enigmatic model student who had received many awards by the school and ministry of magic. Riddle had gone to travel the world around his early-twenties and that’s how he’d come into contact with the lord of the vampire clans.

After becoming a vampire, Tom Riddle had continued to travel the world, honing his magic and skills.

It was a very good story for general populace, but Rufus was neither naïve or dumb.

“Well,” he clinked his glass with all three teachers before removing the barrier. “I think I need to be sterner with the journalists,” he grinned wryly, “we wouldn’t want Riddle to lose his temper and hurt someone if they bothered Harry or their children too much.”

“And what are you grinning at, darling?”

Harry turned and gave Tom a radiant smile, “Tom!”

Tom’s eyes softened and he leaned in to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Hey.”

“So,” Tom wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, “what were you smiling about?”

Harry snickered and gestured to Fenrir Greyback, who was flirting with the women and men gathered around him. “Look at Selwyn’s face.”

Tom did and his lips curved up in amusement, “ah, I see. Fenrir shouldn’t rile Walter that much,” he laughed as he saw Walter clench his hands into fists, glaring daggers at his lover. “Selwyn may not be a werewolf but he is a ruthless death eater. Greyback shouldn’t push his mate that much. Walter will not hesitate to curse Greyback if he doesn’t stop.”

Harry playfully tapped his index finger on his lips, “maybe we should send Rookwood and Dolohov to retrieve Greyback,” he looked up at Tom, his eyes shining with mischief, “we don’t want Walter to lose it and hex the lot of women trying to flirt with Greyback.”

Tom chuckled and laid a kiss on top of Harry’s head. “Of course, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom made elixir for Sirius and Rodolphus. Since Remus and Rabastan will have a pretty long lifespan, so Harry asked Tom to make elixir for his godfather and his partner as well.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the story! 
> 
> There is an extra left, it's almost complete, so it should be out soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry pursed his lips to hide his grin as his friends continued to speculate about the two men in the large, life size photograph/portrait in the living room. The portrait was not like others found in wizarding world. Firstly, it wasn’t a painting, secondly, it couldn’t talk. It was simply a moving mirror image of a couple standing in a meadow. Harry was sure Tom’s ancestors were the only two wizards who had had photographs even in ancient times.

Harry had a feeling his friends would soon figure out who the man in emerald green robes was. The one beside him though, well, there was a reason Tom had kept on laughing for a whole day after he’d told Harry who it was.

Harry knew how shocked he’d been when he’d learned who the two handsome men were. Hell, the signs about the second one were all there. If only one thought hard enough, they could figure out the truth by themselves. The thought had crossed Harry’s mind as well, he just hadn’t thought it could be true.

Their children found both the men fascinating. Tòmas and Eòin spent hours looking at them. Well, they two were their ancestors, both of the men’s blood flowed in their veins as well. Harry wasn’t that surprised by their affection for the two very good looking men.

“He is a Slytherin, obviously,” Ron said, gesturing to the manor they were all in. “The question is,” he glanced at Hermione whose brows were furrowed in confusion. “Who is it?”

“It can’t be Salazar Slytherin, obviously.” Hermione said slowly. “He had a wife. So this man can’t be him—”

Cedric, who had been looking at the portrait thoughtfully for a while turned to Hermione and Ron as he heard that. “Where’s it written he had wife? I’ve never heard of Salazar’s wife.”

Hermione and Ron’s eyes widened in shock. “What?!” The engaged couple said in unison, shocked beyond belief by Cedric’s words. What was Cedric insinuating?

“He didn’t?” Hermione asked, a wild look in her eyes, unable to believe that she had missed something so important in her readings.

“That’s the thing, Hermione,” Luna said softly, drawing everyone’s attention her way. She smiled softly. “There is no mention of Salazar’s wife in any text. So, we can assume he didn’t have any and the dark haired man is him. It’s obvious they are married by the way they are standing.” She looked around the manor and tapped her chin thoughtfully. “It would make sense for Salazar’s picture to be here. After all, it’s his manor.”

“But that means—” Neville broke off, looking at Fred and George who were now looking at the portrait with renewed interest. Of course, the two would find it funny that they had admitted in front of Riddle that they wouldn’t mind getting shagged by the handsome, dark haired man in the picture. They’d said it had to be the brunette, the red haired guy next to him looked too soft for their taste.

Neville wondered if that’s why Volde—Riddle had looked so amused before taking Eòin and Tòmas out for a walk.

“Yes, Neville.” Fred smirked, finally meeting Neville’s eyes, “I said I would be pretty happy if the dark haired hunk, who we now know is Salazar, would fuck me.”

That was all that was needed to make everyone snap out of their dazed state. Hermione glanced at Harry for confirmation, knowing he was the only one who could give her the true answer. 

“Yes, Hermione. Cedric is right,” Harry grinned fondly at his friend before turning as well. He glanced at the life size photograph and his eyes softened. “That is Salazar Slytherin.”

Hermione’s mouth opened in shock. Of course it was him! How could she be so stupid! She glanced at Luna who was looking at both the men with a curious look in her eyes.

Luna was right, sometimes, one needed to stop looking for written confirmation. This was Salazar Slytherin’s manor, he should have been the first one on their list.

“Well, they are a very beautiful couple,” Ron muttered, still having trouble believing the handsome man with blue eyes was Salazar Slytherin. He didn’t think Salazar Slytherin could be so loving. The image had captured both his and his husband’s affection’s for each other perfectly. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Salazar loved the red haired man in his arms very much.

“Ronniekins, you are absolutely right,” George snickered as he ruffled his younger brother’s hair. “They are a sight to behold.”

“It’s quite surprising, though,” Cedric said as he rested his cheek on his palm, “I could have never imagined Salazar to be so—” he trailed off.

“Loving? Affectionate?”

All of Harry’s friends straightened as the owner of the manor strolled inside the room, his lips curved to a side in amusement.

Harry turned around and a wide grin came on his face as he saw his husband standing behind him. “Tom! When did you come back?”

Tom grinned fondly at his husband before bending down to drop a kiss on his head. “Five minutes ago, darling. Walter is with the kids now, so they are fine.”

Harry nodded and patted the empty spot beside him. “Join us.”

Tom glanced at Harry’s friends and hesitated only for a moment before joining Harry on the couch as he’d asked. As soon as he sat down, he turned to Cedric and arched a brow. “You were saying?” he asked, an amused glint in his ruby eyes.

“I didn’t think your ancestor could be so caring.” Cedric said without hesitation.

Tom chuckled. “Well, you can all revel in the fact that you all know something no one in the wizarding world knows, not counting my friends, me and Harry, of course. It’s something to be proud of, to know a secret of a wizard as great as Salazar.”

Ron, Hermione and Neville straightened at Tom’s words, looking very pleased by the fact indeed.

Luna and Cedric simply smiled, happy in the knowledge that even someone as cold as Salazar could care for another so much. Fred and George were grinning smugly, very happy to be in on a secret no one else knew.

Tom glanced at each of Harry’s friends, his eyes lingering on Fred and George. He wondered what it was about these two that was so different. The two were true genius, they’d figured out who he was without any help from anyone. Ron had told Harry and him how the two had pestered him about Tom’s other identity. Ron hadn’t divulged anything, no matter how many sweets, galleons, gifts he’d been offered by them.

In the end, Ron had given up and called Harry to a muggle cafeteria to talk to the twins alone. Tom could sympathise with Ron, Ron had looked ready to pull his own hair out when he’d come barging into the Potter manor.

Tòmas and Eòin had offered him pudding when they’d seen his state, the kind gesture had literally made Ron cry.

Tom glanced at the two thoughtfully, he wondered if the two would be able to tell who Salazar’s husband was. He knew they’ll never be able to guess it on their own. Salazar was one thing, but his husband —

It wouldn’t be a lie to say that even he had been shocked when he had read the letters and seen some other photographs. The manor was only accessible to the true heir of Slytherin. Suffice to say, it had been empty for last five hundred years.

Maybe he can give them a hint.

“Guys, guys.” Neville said excitedly, he gestured to the red haired man, “Now we need to figure out who that is.” His gaze swept around the room, “don’t you want to know who captured Salazar’s heart?”

Hermione, Ron, Cedric and George perked up at Neville’s words. Even Luna straightened, curiosity building in her chest. Fred rubbed his hands together, eager to get on with the discussion.

“Of course, we need to figure that out too,” Hermione said, wondering which books might help her in this regard. She glanced at Ron who gave her a firm nod. “Absolutely, you can count on my help.”

“Well, you all did a very good job figuring out who the brunet in the portrait was,” Tom drawled, making all of Harry’s friends turn to him. “I guess it’s only fair I tell you who the other man is and save you the effort.”

Tom glanced at his husband. “Will you tell them, darling?”

Harry shook his head fondly. Tom would never tell them anything just like that, especially not his family’s secret. He knew his husband quite well, he knew what Tom wanted him to do. He wondered for a minute who would figure out the truth first.

“That’s Goiridh Guaire,” Harry said, secretly hoping one of his friends will make the connection quickly. After what had happened to him, they’d all read the texts which had mention of males who were bearers. Not that that would help them, but it may nudge them in the right direction.

Cedric frowned as he heard the name of the red haired man. He was sure he’d read the name before, he just couldn’t recall where. He glanced at Hermione and laughed when he saw the furrow between her brows. It seems he and Granger were on the same wave length.

“Wait a minute,” Neville rose from his chair, “that name was on the list of males who had given birth! He was second on that list. It’s said he was an incredible wizard who had performed some rare feats with his magic. His abilities weren’t described in detail, it was all very vague.”

Cedric and Hermione’s mouth opened in shock. Luna looked like she wanted to pat Neville’s head for answering that quickly. Ron, Fred and George were looking at Neville like they’d never seen him before. The two they were surprised that he had answered even before Hermione and Cedric.

Neville blushed when he noticed his friends’ astonished gazes and the married couple’s fond grin.

“Uh—yeah.” Neville murmured, not knowing what to do with all of their stares. He yelped though when Hermione immediately got up and hugged him.

“Neville, that was brilliant!” Hermione exclaimed before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Neville and Hermione were soon joined by others. Each of Harry’s friends took turns embracing the once forgetful boy. In the end, Harry went and hugged his friend while Tom shook his hand and gave him a fond grin.

“That was quite fast, Neville,” Tom said, “I am impressed.”

Neville scratched his cheek, “well—I—” he glanced at Harry, “I read everything I could when I heard what had happened to Harry.” He paused. “I was willing to do whatever it took to make it easier on him.”

Harry felt his heart fill with warmth as Neville’s words washed over him. He strode to his friend and tugged him forward for another hug.

“Thank you, Neville,” he whispered softly, “thank you.”

Neville smiled to himself before leaning back from the embrace. He glanced at his friend and Tom and knew without a doubt his and others wishes had been answered. All they’d wanted was for Harry and Riddle to be happy with each other, they’d gotten their wish.

After a delicious lunch, Harry’s friends went back to their respective homes. As Harry bid them goodbye, he knew without a doubt that the first thing they’ll all do after a short nap was read up on Salazar and Goiridh.

“I doubt they are going to find much about Guaire,” Tom arched a brow at his husband, his eyes filled with mirth. “Well, at least not under the name we told them.”

Harry sighed. “You are evil.”

Tom threw his head back and laughed. He pulled his disgruntled husband to him who turned and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Harry buried his face in Tom’s neck, inhaling deeply the pleasant, soothing scent of his husband.

“But you still love me.” Tom murmured, lightly caressing Harry’s lower back.

Harry smiled to himself before leaning back and locking his gaze with Tom’s. “Very much.”

Tom’s heart skipped a beat as he saw the affection in Harry’s eyes, love Harry felt for him and him alone. He tilted Harry’s chin up with his free hand and lowered his mouth to Harry’s, gently licking the bottom lip of his beautiful husband.

Harry loved him very much, Tom knew that very well. Harry’s love for him was infinite, it knew no bounds. But Tom doubted Harry’s love could be as intense, as deep, as Tom’s was for him. To him, Harry literally was his everything. He would lay the world at Harry’s feet if Harry asked him of it. He was capable of doing that.

Harry would never ask that, though. That wasn’t Harry.

Harry only wanted his love and affection. His beautiful husband only wanted to be with him, happy and content, with their children, family and friends by their side.

* * *

Tom hadn’t expected Harry’s friends to realise Guaire’s true identity that quickly. He’d hoped they would take at least two to three months in figuring out the truth.

But it seems like Fred and George have taken it upon themselves to surprise him, something not many people can say they have done. It took them only a month to connect the dots and realise what was there in front of their eyes all along.

“Tell me what we are thinking is not true.” Fred said, not breaking eye contact with Tom, willing the former dark lord to look into his mind.

Tom resisted the urge to grin and simply cocked his head to a side. “What’s not true?” he didn’t need legilimency to know what Fred was thinking.

It was Ron who answered Tom’s question. He, Hermione and Neville had had enough of the twins’ bizarre behaviour. “As if we know.” He huffed and crossed his arms, “they’ve been ranting and raving about coming here for about a week.” He glared at George whose eyes were fixed on the portrait of Salazar and his husband, Goiridh, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “They didn’t tell us a thing.”

Harry glanced at Tom who only grinned mischievously at him before turning back to their guests. Luna and Cedric had decided to sit down while the other five were still standing. Cedric and Luna were the only ones who didn’t seem too bothered by the twins’ behaviour. Tom gestured for the others to sit as well.

“Sit.” He arched a brow at Fred who was looking at Tom incredulously. “I insist.”

After a minute, Fred and George followed the other three and sat down next to Cedric.

Ron, Hermione and Neville turned to look at Fred and George, hoping now the two would tell them what the great secret was. The two’s gaze, though was fixed on the lord of the manor and his bonded.

“Tom,” Harry called softly, drawing Tom and everyone’s attention. “I think you’ve had your fun. It’s time to tell them the truth.”

Tom resisted the urge to sigh. Honestly, it was wrong for him to crumble just from that look from Harry. He caressed Harry’s cheek before leaning in to lay a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Anything for you, darling.”

Tom turned back to Harry’s friends, his lips curved to a side, his eyes glinting in mischief. Harry was right, he’d had his fun, and it was time to tell them the truth. He wondered for a second if someone will scream as loudly as Sirius had when he’d learned the truth.

“I am brave.” Tom drawled, making Fred and George flinch slightly. Rest of Harry’s friends looked at Tom incredulously, not understanding why he was the one speaking or what he was talking about. 

Tom ignored everyone’s stares and continued, “Not recklessly, foolishly brave, but simply brave, courageous.” Tom paused for a minute to look at Harry who had a light blush staining his cheeks. He reluctantly turned back to his guests and couldn’t help but grin deviously. This was going to be good.

“I think it’s suffice to say I didn’t inherit those traits of Goiridh Guaire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the extra chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron, Hermione and Neville looked dumbfounded. The three had no clue as to what Tom was referring to or why he was bringing up his ancestor. Fred and George looked as if someone had just told them their joke shop was gone forever, the two had their heads in their hands.

Cedric and Luna on the other hand were looking at Tom with a calculating gaze.

Harry pursed his lips to hide his grin as both Luna and Cedric’s eyes widened after a minute as they realised what Tom meant by his cryptic words.

Tom took his time before speaking again. He leant back on the couch and crossed his legs, a lazy smirk coming on his face. “The man who is known to the world by another name, Godric Gryffindor.”

Eerie silence followed Tom’s statement. For full five minutes, nothing happened.

Ron, Hermione and Neville seemed to have frozen in their place. Fred and George were looking as if someone had just told them they’ve become bankrupt. Cedric was looking at the portrait of Salazar and Godric incredulously.

It was Luna who snapped everyone out of their frozen state.

“No wonder we weren’t able to find much about Goiridh.” She glanced at Harry and Tom and smiled. “I suppose Godric gave an alias to the healer of that time so as to not disclose his identity.”

Before Harry could say anything, all of his friends barring Luna started yelling. Harry sighed inwardly, this could take a while.

“That’s a joke!”

“You can’t be serious, Harry.”

“Gaunts had Gryffindor’s blood too!”

“How is this even possible?”

“Salazar was married to Godric?!”

Harry glanced at Tom who just grinned fondly at him before pulling him closer. They both knew Harry’s friends will take some time getting used to this fact. Harry glanced at Fred and George who seemed to have calmed down now. The two were engaged in a conversation with Luna who was the only one not affected much by the revelation.

“Seriously, mate,” Ron said incredulously, drawing Harry’s attention his way, “you are joking, right?”

Harry tilted his head to a side at Ron’s words, “why would you think that, Ron?”

Hermione huffed as she answered her best friend’s question. “Because it’s too—”

Harry pursed his lips to hide his grin, “yes?”

Hermione glanced at her fiancé who had the same look of resignation on his face. What could they even say in response to that? Harry knew exactly what they meant.

Tom was a bad influence on Harry. Harry never took so much pleasure in hiding things from them before.

“Because it’s really out of there.”

Ron and Hermione whipped their heads to look at Neville who simply grinned at them in return.

“It’s surreal, Harry.” Neville turned to Harry and shrugged. “It’s just unbelievable.”

Harry gave a soft smile to his friends as he heard that. He knew where Neville and others were coming from. Hadn’t he felt the same? Hadn’t Tom? Of course they would find it hard to believe that the red haired man beside Salazar was Godric Gryffindor.

“Well, I guess it’s time for you to know the whole story.”

Harry glanced at his husband who smiled softly at him before bringing his hand to his mouth.

Tom laid a chaste kiss on his and Harry’s entwined hands before leaning forward and brushing his lips against Harry’s forehead.

“Of course, you can tell them everything.”

Harry beamed at Tom before turning back to his friends. All of them were looking at him and Tom with a fond grin on their face.

“Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning.”

Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor weren’t only the four greatest witches of the age, they were also the best of friends. They cared for each other a lot. The four would do anything for each other, such was the depth of their friendship and love for each other.

But the thing which really binded them together was their love of magic. The reason they decided to open a school, laying the foundations of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

To them, Hogwarts wasn’t only a place where children could learn magic. It was also a home for children who’d been shunned by their parents and family for their magic.

As time went by, the four friends also found the people they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with.

Rowena married Alistair Le Fay, an acquaintance of her elder brother while Helga bonded with Hadrea Selwyn, her sister’s best friend. Godric and Salazar on the other hand found love in each other.

It didn’t come as a surprise to Rowena and Helga when their two friends admitted to them that they loved each other and wished to start a family together.

It was obvious from the very beginning that Godric and Salazar felt something more for each other. The two loved Rowena and Helga a lot but what they felt for each other, it was indescribable.

The first few years of their married life were spent in bliss, they taught the children together, took care of magical creatures in the school together, had a good time with each other and their friends.

After five years of marriage though something surprising happened to Godric.

“He got pregnant, didn’t he?” Ron cut in suddenly.

Harry nodded as he leaned into Tom. “Yes, he did. It was Helga who discovered that he was pregnant. When he went to a healer to get himself checked he gave an alias to the woman instead of his name. He didn’t want even more people to talk about him. Being a bearer is,” he paused, “very special as you know.”

The others nodded in assent, knowing full well how special it was for a male to get pregnant.

“They had five children,” Tom continued from where Harry had left off. “And they lived quite happily for most of the time. They had twins twice, two boys and two girls. Then they had another girl.”

Fred, George and Luna smiled brilliantly as they heard that. Ron, Hermione, Cedric and Neville on the other hand were looking at Tom as if they couldn’t believe he was saying. They’d all seen the portrait with their own eyes but it was still hard to believe that the two men loved each other so much.

For some time no one spoke, basking in the knowledge that the two founders of the Hogwarts were not only married but had a happy life too.

It was Cedric who asked the question that was on everyone’s mind.

“But the legend said that Salazar left the school because he hated muggleborns,” Cedric trailed off, hesitant to continue.

Harry glanced at Tom who smiled softly at him before turning back to others. “You are right, Cedric. Salazar did leave the school because of his dislike of muggleborns. Somewhere along the line Salazar came to dislike muggleborns immensely. This caused a row between the four friends and a much greater row between Godric and Salazar.” He paused for a minute before continuing. “Godric and he didn’t reconcile until much much later.”

“But what about their children?” Luna asked, a frown marring her brows. “Were they okay with their parents fighting?”

“Salazar came to meet his children and bonded whenever he could. He didn’t abandon them or his husband. He just cut his ties with the school. Something for which his bonded and friends didn’t forgive him for.”

“Ah, I see.” Luna muttered, turning around to glance at the stunning portrait once again.

“Why doesn’t anyone know about this, though?” Fred asked as he drank his juice. “It’s odd that no one knows that the two founders were married to each other.”

Harry grinned as he answered Fred’s question. He could see Hermione glaring at Fred and knew she had wanted to ask the question first. Well, no matter his answer should appease both of his friends.

“The same reason no one knows about Helga and Rowena’s spouses.”

Tom chuckled as all of Harry’s friends mouths opened in shock. Of course they hadn’t thought about that. No one did. There was a reason no one talked about the four founder’s other halves.

“Salazar, Rowena, Godric and Helga were very well known in their time. As such, people didn’t bother looking at their partners because they didn’t think they were all that great or could ever be as great as them. Even though Rowena’s husband was from Morgan Le Fay’s family, they didn’t give him much thought.” Harry smiled softly. “As for Godric and Salazar, their marriage had been a very private affair. Except for their friends and family no one knew about their marriage. As I told you before, Godric didn’t like people talking too much about him.”

Harry glanced at his husband then who caressed his cheek before turning back to others.

“Three out of five children of Salazar and Godric never married. The two that did knew not to make the information public. As for the Gaunts,” Tom snorted, “they were so into their inbreeding that with time they forgot they carried not one but two ancient bloodlines.”

“Well, that does make sense.” Ron said after a while. He glanced at his best friend and gave him a fond grin. “You are much like our head of house, Harry.”

Harry blushed at Ron’s words as everyone started laughing around him. Tom tugged Harry to him and brushed his nose with Harry’s hair, deeply inhaling the scent of his love.

“You sure are like my ancestors, Harry,” Tom whispered softly in Harry’s ear, making Harry turn redder. “Resourceful and brave. Beautiful and courageous.” He leaned back and smirked. “I am sure both Salazar and Godric would approve of my choice.”

Harry felt himself flush and averted his gaze. Tom really had no qualms about flirting in front of others.

Harry had a feeling Tom did it deliberately, to instill in his friends that he was the only one who could reduce Harry to a stuttering mess.

“Well, that was hell of a story.”

Harry blinked as he heard George. The redhead was smiling smugly, no doubt happy to know a secret so few people knew in the world.

“I guess we should leave now.”

Harry whipped his head to look at Cedric who to his shock was already up and stretching. “Huh?”

Cedric grinned fondly at the younger man who was as good as his little brother. “It’s late. I am sure Tòmas and Eòin are missing their parents. We should head back now.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he heard that. He saw his other friends glancing at their watches and exclaiming loudly when they saw the time.

Cedric was right. They’d been talking for three hours and he hadn’t thought of his children even once. He knew they were fine with Walter and Fenrir but still—

Harry whipped his head to look at his husband when he felt Tom squeeze his shoulder.

“It’s alright.” Tom muttered softly, “they are fine, Harry.”

Harry nodded slowly and turned to his friends who were all up now.

“Ah, sorry, I guess.”

Ron and Hermione shook their heads fondly at him while others tried to hide their grins by looking away. Honestly, Harry was just too sweet sometimes.

“It’s alright, mate,” Ron said jovially, “we have off tomorrow as well. We’ll definitely come in morning.”

A brilliant smile came on Harry’s face at Ron’s words, he could always count on Ron to make him smile.

Harry sniggered when Cedric, Fred and George came over to drop a kiss on his head while Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione took turns hugging him.

Tom couldn’t help but grin fondly at Harry’s retreating back who’d gone with his friends to see them off.

Tom had never thought that such small things could make him feel so much. Even Harry’s obliviousness was enough to bring a smile to his face.

No matter what he did, Harry never failed to make him happy just by being who he was.

* * *

Harry fisted the fabric of his nightwear as he waited for Tom to come out of the bathroom. He’d been planning this for a while, he knew what he had to say, what he wanted to say. He knew what Tom’s reaction will be. Tom will be ecstatic. Just like he’d been when he’d learned that he was with—

Harry shook his head. Tom’s reaction wasn’t a problem. The thing was, they hadn’t planned this. It just sort of happened, they’d both been out of it and had forgotten to take precautions they did every time they made love.

Harry flopped down on the bed, snuggling with the sheet as he waited for Tom. This was hard.

How should he tell his husband that he was pregnant again?

Tom raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry—hiding his face in the sheets. What was up with his lovely husband? Harry seemed embarrassed for some reason.

Tom made his way over to the bed and climbed in slowly, not wanting to disturb whatever Harry was doing.

Tom laughed though when Harry immediately lifted his head to meet his gaze, determination shining in the green of his eyes. Seems like his efforts were in vain after all. Harry had sensed him. He wondered though what the reason was behind such a determined look.

“Harry.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it again. He tried very hard not to thump the bed like Tòmas and Eòin did when they didn’t get something done.

He didn’t know how to say they were having children again!

Harry wanted to whine! Why couldn’t he just say what the matter was?

Tom pursed his lips to hide his grin as he saw the petulant expression on his husband’s face. Something was up with Harry, alright.

Harry saw Tom trying to hide his grin and immediately scowled. How dare Tom laugh at him when he was trying so hard to tell him that they were again going to have children again.

“Darling,” Tom whispered softly, raising his hand to caress Harry’s cheek. “What is the matter?”

Harry leaned into Tom’s palm, his eyes fluttering closed off their own accord.

Tom didn’t play fair. He couldn’t even be angry at the man for one second when his very touch calmed Harry down instantly.

He should just say it out loud and get it over with.

Harry opened his eyes and met his husband’s curious gaze. “I have to tell you something.”

Tom tilted his head to a side as he trailed his fingers over Harry’s cheek. “Okay.”

Harry reluctantly leaned away from Tom’s hand and straightened. He locked his gaze with his husband and said, “We are having twins. Again. Girls this time.”

There. He said it. Short and simple.

Tom blinked once, twice. What had Harry said?

Did his husband just say they were having children again? Twin girls this time?

Tom didn’t even realise when a laugh escaped him and Harry moved closer and straddled him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I knew you were going to be happy,” Harry said smugly. He leaned forward and laid a kiss on Tom’s cheek. Why had he been so hesitant to tell Tom what had happened in the first place?

Tom sighed as he felt Harry’s soft lips on his cheek. So, they were going to have two additions to their family. That’s nice. But —

“Harry?”

Harry leaned back and met Tom’s gaze. “Yes?”

“How did this happen?” Tom asked, his fingers trailing over Harry’s lower back. “You’ve always taken your potion and when we didn’t have that I casted the spell on you to make sure you wouldn’t get pregnant.”

Harry grinned. “Do you remember the night of Rachel and Marion’s birthday?”

Tom tried to recall what had happened two months ago on the twins’ second birthday. He and Harry had been quite drunk that night, Rabastan’s children and theirs had been so happy that day. Everyone had been, all of their friends and family.

That night and the next day, Tòmas and Eòin had stayed with Rodolphus and Sirius at Black manor while he and Harry had apparated to the Potter manor. They’d wanted a day to themselves for a while and Marion and Rachel’s birthday had given them a perfect opportunity.

“Ah.” Tom muttered softly. That does explain why Harry got pregnant. They’d both forgotten to cast the spell. Harry hadn’t been on the potion and Tom knew how eager he’d been to fuck Harry that night.

Harry felt his cheeks flush as he recalled what had happened that night. They had slept only for an hour that night. Tom had taken him in every position that night and next day.

Harry had been so embarrassed when one of the house elves had apparated in their room when he’d heard Harry moan loudly in pleasure, thinking his master was in some kind of pain.

Harry had not been able to look little Duffy in eyes for a week after that. The little house elf had been so sorry he had interrupted his masters private time.

“Your house elf had been quite embarrassed by what he’d witnessed.” Tom smirked, delighted by the way Harry turned redder and averted his gaze.

Tom pulled Harry to him so they were flush against each other. He slowly raised his hand to caress Harry’s cheek, marveling at the smooth skin under his palm.

Harry slowly turned to look at him and Tom felt his heart stop for a minute as their eyes met. How could Harry enchant him so thoroughly?

“I am glad you got pregnant that night,” Tom whispered softly, rubbing soothing circles on the nape of Harry’s neck. “That had been a special night for both of us.”

Harry smiled as he heard that. “Yes, it was.” He leaned forward and brushed his forehead with Tom’s, making Tom inhale deeply.

Harry leant back after a few minutes and locked his gaze with his husband’s. “Every day with you is special to me, my love.”

Tom felt his heart skip a beat at Harry’s words. Before he knew what he was doing, his mouth was on Harry’s, his hand tangled in the messy locks of his love and he was kissing the man he loved more than anything else.

Harry was right, every day of their life was special because they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the bonus story too.


End file.
